A Beast
by easygrl
Summary: Based off of the famous book Beastly and a bit off the edge of the movie, this is the story of love, trust, and a way to cope with who you are. As the story goes, Mordecai isn't realizing that who he is can cause a lot of damage, not to just his friends but his best friend who he's starting to see for the first time in different eyes, and a different being.
1. Chapter 1

Rigby slams the front door to the house and walks away with rage. As he walks he feels a turning in his stomach and he stops in the middle of the bridge and screams at the top of his lungs, he calms down and limply walks to the caramel colored bench beside him and sits underneath the only lamppost there. He sighs and a tear falls off his little nose. Rigby replays today's events in his mind and puts his hands on his cheeks, making sure not to touch the small bruises there, sighing again at the thought...crystal clear.

**Earlier that day**

It was morning, a beautiful scent of grass and flowers filled the air. Rigby skips in the meadow and lays on them for some time before Benson comes in the picture and yells at him, "Rigby! Why aren't you working with Mordecai!" "I'm taking a break so cool your jets and let me enjoy the sun." "You better march your furry ass inside OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson walks away, gumballs red with rage. Rigby sits up and groans, he wipes the dirt off his fur, not really caring if he missed some cause it would normally blend in with his skin tone. He plops down on all fours and runs to the 2 story blue house with white outlines leading from the porch and so on. Once inside he spots Mordecai wearing yellow gloves, he waves his wings around leaving a few drops of water land on the raccoon and takes them off, "Thanks for the help dude." "No problem." He said sarcastically. Mordecai rolls his eyes and grabs the hedge clippers on the table, "Come on Rigby we have to go cut the hedges." "Ugh, lame!" The bluejay walks out the front door, ignoring Rigby's complaint.

Outside Mordecai clips the branches that holds yellow, red, and blue roses on it. Before Mordecai could clip another branch Rigby stops him halfway, almost literally cutting his little paw off, "Wait dude." "What." Rigby picks the only white rose off the branch, letting the thorns pierce his fingers. "Ow." He said but he still held onto the rose either way. "Oh god dude...you are such a girl!" "For what? Loving the scent and beauty of roses?" "Pfft, yeah!" Rigby growls and sniffs the white rose, "But...their so...pretty." Mordecai bursts out laughing. The little raccoons face fumes with anger and he runs inside the house, "Where you going? Gonna throw it away like a real man?" Rigby shoots him a glare before opening the door and heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Once inside their room he pulls out a small pot he was saving for a long time for a special occasion...its not that day but its still pretty special. He grabs a mini bag of fertilizer and a water can. Rigby walks over to his window and puts the pot on the edge of the window sill. He puts the fertilizer in and then pokes his finger in the middle of it, he plants the little rose inside and covers it up nice and neatly. Rigby pours a little bit of water in the pot and opens the window while watching the rose move with the wind. He looks over and see's Mordecai clipping the hedges on the other side, the bluejay spots Rigby in the window and with the rose and he starts laughing again, pointing at Rigby's girlish behavior. _I'm not a girl. _Rigby thought. He touches one of the petals, silky but elegant. He chuckles and touches the thorn underneath the base of the rose, "Ow!" He notices his fingers were lined with little blood dots from when he was holding the rose earlier. "You little bastard...oh I can't stay mad at you! Your too adorable...and I'm talking to myself again...great." He walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, washing his hands and putting a butt-load of soap which stung in the wounds. He drys them off and goes back into the room to find Mordecai poking at the rose's top, Rigby immediately reacted and ran over to Mordecai. "Stop it man your gonna ruin it!" "What? I can't have a little fun?" He pokes it again and three little petals fall off. "Stop it!" Mordecai ignores him and picks up the petals that fell, he flings them in the air and pretended it was confetti, "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Hurray for Rigby! The only boy who acts like a girl in the house." Mordecai smirks and flicks Rigby's nose. Rigby slaps him, no good. Mordecai thought of this as a challenge, he brings his arm back, Rigby knew that position. The raccoon ran out of the room before the big fist of the bluejay could bruise Rigby's arm. He ran out of the house and through the gates of the park, "Come back here!" He heard Mordecai yell in the background, he ignores him and keeps running until he turns in an alley. Rigby leans against the wall and slides down slowly trying to catch his breath, "That was close...crap." He couldn't breathe, even if he tried to relax a little it wouldn't work.

It was the afternoon now and Rigby was walking the streets, thinking what he wants to do. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into something, "Sorry." "Its alright." A sweet voice filled the air, he looked up and saw a girl with jet black hair, but it was straight and had green highlights on the bottom, her eyes were brown but sparkled when she smiled. Rigby smiled back and started walking again, "You heading to the party?" She said. Rigby stops in his tracks and walks backwards toward the girl again. "What party?" He asked. "There's a party over at the coffee shop. Everyone's there." "Why aren't you there?" Rigby questioned, the girl shrugged letting the hood of her jacket bounce behind her, "I don't have a date." "You need a date to go?" "Pretty much." Rigby looks down in shame. _I wanna go to a party...but where am I gonna find a date? _Rigby looks up at the girl then he looks down again, the girl not knowing what was going through the raccoons mind, decides to start walking again. Rigby see's this and grabs her wrist, "You wanna go to the party with me?" "Uh, sure...why not." She turns her direction forward and the two start walking forward.

At the coffee shop lights of green and red and other colors were shining through the windows, loud music could be heard too. Rigby dropped his mouth in awe, "This is gonna be so fun!" The girl shrieked. Rigby looks up at her and says, "Hey I forgot to ask...what's your name?" "Myra...yours?" "Rigby." "Cute...wanna head inside now?" Rigby nods and he opens the door, letting a huge burst of music shoot out to them. Inside was lights and music shooting everywhere while a couple of people were dancing like crazy on stage and off. Rigby looks forward and spots Mordecai trying to talk with Margaret, he could basically see the tall bluejay sweating and stuttering. He rolled his eyes and walked toward them, "Hey Rigby!" Margaret yelled, trying to get her voice through the music, "Hey!" He yelled back, Mordecai makes a face and looks at the girl next to him, "Who's this!" Mordecai yelled, Rigby looks on his right, completely forgetting he had brought this girl into the party, "This is Myra!" "Nice to meet you!" Margaret shouted while reaching her arm out to shake it with the human. Myra nods and shakes Mordecai's instead, Margaret who was a little disappointed spoke up again, "Wanna have some fun Myra!" Myra rolls her eyes and nods in annoyance. Margaret jumps over the counter and steals Myra away from Rigby, the music cools down a bit and a song called _"Girls just wanna have fun." _came on and pretty much all the girls were on the dance floor shaking like crazy. Mordecai sighs and sits in the chair more, "She'll never notice me." Mordecai said in a low voice. "Whatever dude your too good for her." "What do you mean?" Rigby quickly covers his mouth and changes the subject, "W-what I mean was, hehehe, was um...we should totally uh..." Rigby tried to think of something until Mordecai shot a punch into the raccoons arm. "CRAP!" He yelled, some of the girls on the dance floor made quick glances at the two before returning back to their song...but Myra was paying full attention on them while she danced.

"What the hell was that for?" Rigby asked him. "That's for running away from my punch this morning and for ditching work and leaving me with yours." Rigby rolled his eyes and stated, "Well I ran away cause you were gonna hit me and because you were torturing my rosey." Mordecai started laughing, "R-rosey?" Rigby blushes deeply, "Dude you are so a girl! Heh, w-why don't you go on the dance floor? Huh?" He kept laughing which made Rigby angry. The raccoon grabs Mordecai's beak and twists it, Mordecai stops his laughter and grabs Rigby's throat. Rigby couldn't breathe, "Beak...off limits dude." Mordecai pulls Rigby's head down and slams it against the counter, the raccoon sniffles and stands up, "You bastard." He was crying, Mordecai could see it. "You bitch." Mordecai said back with a few chuckles, Rigby realizing this was another girl joke, picked out the nail from Mordecai's chair and pulled it, one of the legs broke and Mordecai came tumbling down. All the girls stopped dancing for a moment to laugh and started their groovy moves again. Myra wasn't laughing at this...not at all. Mordecai grabs Rigby's throat again and leads him to the bathroom, inside he locked the main door and shoved Rigby into one of the stalls, Rigby groaned at the pain from when his back hit the back part of the toilet. "You made me look like a total idiot back there man!" Mordecai screamed at his best friend, Rigby hopped off the toilet and tried to get around the bluejay but Mordecai pulled him out and threw him at the mirror in front of the sink. "AUGH!" He yelled, it was small in the bathroom so when you yell it echos and strikes back at you with a louder sound. "When we get home you are going to get it!" Mordecai punched Rigby's gut and the raccoon slid off the sink and onto the floor in pain. Mordecai left the bathroom and rejoined the party, everybody was looking at him weird...especially Margaret. He shielded his face from anymore humiliation and ran out the door, Rigby crawled out of the bathroom and tried running out the door too without throwing up, blood drips his nose and his back hurt horribly but that didn't stop him from running outside and towards the house. All the girls and other boys were quiet until they all laugh and continue the party, Myra still wasn't laughing at this...this was some serious shit going on and she needs to settle it down.

At the house, Rigby finally made it. He pops his back, it feels a whole lot better now. He wipes his nose and rubs the left over blood on his fur, he heard noises upstairs, his ears perked and his eyes went wide, "MY ROSE!" He ran on all fours upstairs and whipped the door open. Mordecai wasn't in the room though, Rigby walks in a little more and he was swept off his feet by big feathery arms and plopped on the bed harshly, "Get...off!" Mordecai kept him pressed down, Rigby felt kinda awkward being in that position, having Mordecai on top of him, holding his arms down, he struggled to get up but Mordecai punched him on his cheek, "OW!" He hit him again, and again, and again, and again. Bruises were forming on the places where Mordecai punched him. The bluejay picks him up and holds him by his throat and against the wall, "Don't you ever do that again you little bastard." "Do what? This?" Rigby grabs Mordecai's beak and slaps it a few times, Mordecai gave one last bloody blow before yelling at him, "You little rotten girl! You're a beast! A horrible ugly, good for nothing creep of a beast!" Mordecai grabs Rigby's rose and pulls it out of the pot and he smash's it in his palms, Rigby gasped and stood up, "You stubborn dipshit! I freaking hate you!" "Good! Cry! Cry to your oh so hot date and maybe even turn her into a beast like you!" "This has nothing to do with her! I barely even know her!" "Pfft, you are such a bitch!" Rigby couldn't take anymore insults from his best friend, he steps out of the room and walks outside.

**Now**

Rigby couldn't believe his best friend had called him a beast and a girl! Especially a girl..._I'm not a girl. _Rigby kept telling himself. It was midnight, not a sound was made except for the raccoons sniffling, footsteps were heard in the dark. Rigby didn't care who it was, maybe a burglar? He took out his wallet and threw it on the floor, "There...you can have it." A small hand was shown in the light, it picked the wallet up and the whole figure was shown...it was Myra. "I think you dropped something." She said, gesturing the wallet in the air, she threw it back at him and he stuffed it back from where he grabbed it. "Thanks." Myra made a small frown and sat next to him, "What happened to you?" She asked him, raising one of her hands to touch one of the bruises, he gently smacks her away and told her the whole incident at the house, "He called me a beast...I'm not a beast...am I?" "Now Rigby...I know we just met but I can see you are not one. Your funny, sweet, and actually has a funny way of showing complete and utter embarrassment to others." Rigby chuckles. "But your not a beast...he is...and he needs to learn to that, whether it's the hard way...or...the hard way." She smiles after repeating herself twice. "What do you mean?" "I saw the way you stopped yourself after saying that remark about him being too good for Margaret...do you...have feelings for him?" Rigby freezes, unaware of what to say, I mean sure their best friends, but could they actually be in a relationship like that? "A little...I mean not exactly, but um...a pinch...kinda, maybe, sort of..." He leans more back in the bench and covers his face, "But even if I did he would treat me the same...he'd still act like the jerk he is cause I'm little." "He won't...not after he expresses his true self towards you. Learning the hard way." She snaps her fingers and she disappears, the dust she left behind made its way up Rigby's nose, he sneezes a few times before looking up at the night sky.

Mordecai's in his room, laying on his bed, trying to relax and sleep but a huge puff of smoke popped in the room, Mordecai sits up and waves the smoke away, a hand grabs his wrist and he's startled by the sudden pull of strength that lead him bouncing on Rigby's trampoline, the smoke clears and he recognizes this girl, "You...your Rigby's date!" "Well not really but he just needed a girl to enter the party." "You didn't actually have to bring someone, you could've just walked in." "I know...but skipping that, a little animal told me about the incident earlier today." "Oh dammit Rigby!" "Don't blame him for this! You ripped up something that was precious to him..." Mordecai looks at the floor to where a dead rose lay crumbled from his outburst awhile ago. "...and you called him a beast." "Cause he is one." "No he's not! You are! And you don't see it, that's what makes people act the way they are! Acting like a beast can make others repeat." Mordecai rolls his eyes. Myra's hair whips up and her eyes glow yellow, "Your going to learn the true meaning of being the beast...even if others can't help...only one will...but that person won't unless he/she see's you beyond yourself and into your true form...through love...you have 6 months to find someone who can love you for who you are, and if you don't...you stay like this forever." Her last words made shivers crawl Mordecai's spine. She disappears and all that was left was a small mirror on his bed, "Pfft, stupid lady...she's crazy." Mordecai wipes his forehead, that's when something caught his attention. His arm stilled looked the same except there were black lines lining it, looping around his white wrist marks and further up, he flipped his hand over, making his palm face him. There was a spiraled tree on his wrist, it was so beautiful but he couldn't take it off, he stumbled off of Rigby's trampoline and reached out to the mirror. He gasped as he touched every inch of his face, there were lines and swirls, spirals and such all around his face and head...even on his feathers! He aimed the mirror down to look at his body, same thing except there was a heart shaped tree in the middle of his chest, lines swirled his legs and his stomach, around his tail feathers and to the tip of his beak. Mordecai almost screamed when Myra's face appeared on the mirror. "How do you like your new tattoo's?" "These are tattoo's?" "No I was just messing with you, those are cursed lines, they will stay there until you find true love." "Tr...you are fucking crazy!" "Says the guy who's trying not to cry, almost turning his head red." Mordecai slowed his breathing, he calmly looks back at the mirror and continues the conversation, "Well how am I suppose to get somebody to love me when I look like...this!" He said gesturing to the lines everywhere. "You'll find somebody." "What about going to work and the store and stuff?" "Wear a jacket or something!" Myra yelled back. Mordecai puts the mirror on the bed and goes over to Rigby's trampoline, thankful that there's a pile of clothes there. He pulls out a huge black jacket, maybe an XL, he puts it on and the bottom reaches his knees. "Its too big but it'll do." He takes it off and cuts a line behind the jacket, he puts it on again and his tail feathers poked out through the cut in the jacket. "That's better." He doesn't mind showing off his tail feathers cause they were lined with black anyway, so are his fingers, legs too. Everything else needs to stay out of everyone's sight. Mordecai picks the mirror back up and asks, "Why do I have this mirror?" "To check in on some people you know." "Like Margaret?" He said quickly, Myra rolls her eyes and nods, "Just say the person you wanna see then the..." "I wanna see Margaret the robin." He said again too quickly, the picture of Myra swirls away and Margaret comes out. She's walking up and down in her apartment. "Cool its like having an invisible camera!" Margaret walks into her bathroom and starts undressing herself, "Whoa." Mordecai's eyes went wide and he started to drool, before Margaret could reveal anymore Myra came back, "Hey!" The bluejay squealed, obviously he was interested in seeing his crush taking a shower...naked.

"That's right! I come back at anytime, anywhere!" "Fuck." Mordecai said gloomily, he lays on his bed depressed, "Cheer up! At least you can look at people naked...halfway." She smiles, Mordecai sighs and says, "I gotta go to bed, how do I turn you off?" She smiles even bigger and said, "You can't, only I can when I go to bed...you know...I might stay up and watch a movie." Mordecai groans and shoves the mirror under his pillow, he slides out of his jacket and hides it with him underneath the covers, he doesn't want anyone seeing him like this.

Its 4:21 in the morning, Rigby opens the door to their room and he hops into his trampoline quietly, he didn't want to wake up his friend. He hear's Mordecai's loud snores so he now knows that he's alseep, he rubs his eyes and covers himself underneath the clothes and yawns, taking in the rapid smell of dirty clothes, "Ah...the sweet smell of home." he snuggles more in the clothes and drifts easily off to sleep.

_Ringing_

Rigby wakes up first, surprisingly. He shuts the alarm off and scratches the back of his neck, he was not entirely sure about waking Mordecai up, he was too afraid he was gonna get punched again, but he liked his friend and he forgave him that night...but did Mordecai forgive him? He shakes his head no in shame and goes to the kitchen. Rigby swishes his tail while looking at two cereal boxes in front of him. "Hmm...Soggy Oats Cereal? Or...Soggy Oats Cereal plus sugar?" He couldn't decide, they were practically the same, all he had to do was pour sugar in the original box or eat it just like that. But Rigby was an idiot so making choices like these were difficult for him, he shrugs and grabs the original box and shoves the cereal in his mouth, no use for a bowl. Rigby also grabs the milk and chugged half of it down, he coughs a bit and wipes his mouth clean, "Hey dude." A voice said in a very hoarse tone. Rigby spun around and saw Mordecai in a black jacket with the hood pulled over, practically covering his whole face except his beak. "Hey...why are you wearing that? Its really hot in here." Mordecai shrugs, of course it was really hot but Mordecai wasn't taking any chances on giving anyone a glimpse of him. He sits on the white couch in the living room, he sighs and puts his hands in his jacket, Rigby joins him too. "Mordecai..." Mordecai looks at Rigby, face still covered. "I-I'm sorry for that incident yesterday...it wasn't like me to do that...can you forgive me?" Rigby looks at the bluejay's dark hollow of the hood, he can't tell if he was smiling or frowning but Rigby decides to lighten up the mood anyway, "Wanna play Strong Johns?" No answer. Rigby smiles and places one of the controllers on his lap, Mordecai looks down slowly and pushes the controller off and lets it fall on the floor. "Ok..." Rigby said confusingly, he kept the smile, he didn't want to dampen his spirit, even if Mordecai wasn't co-operating. He picks the controller back up and actually places it inside Mordecai's hands. Rigby turns the game on and the game began, "Eh, get the man behind the bush Mordecai!" He said playfully, Mordecai didn't respond, he just pushed the controller off again, it plops to the floor and Mordecai's character dies. "Ah man, your dude died." Mordecai couldn't bare to be in the same room right now, he just ran upstairs and locked himself in their room. Rigby came after him and knocked on the door, "Mordecai? You ok?" He doesn't answer, "We're gonna have to work later you know?...but um...I'll just uh...call you later then...I guess." The footsteps were gone and Mordecai pulled out the mirror.

"Yes?" Myra said. Mordecai pulls the hood off, "I wanna see Benson my boss." "Why?" "To see what he's doing." She shrugs and the picture swirls into a scene where Benson's in his office writing something. "Gah!" Benson yells, he crumbles the paper and throws it against the wall, "She'll never come back...she's just a lonely piece of beauty...*sigh*." Benson gets up and turns on the radio on top of a file cabinet. A song called "_Jars of hearts_" plays and he sits back down in his chair and bangs his head against the desk, crying like a baby who lost its bottle. Mordecai makes a weird face and says, "I want to see Pops...the kid who works here." He couldn't remember what Pops last name was nor did he even know how to spell it if he did. Benson's picture swirls away and Pops came on in a meadow of flowers, "He likes me...he doesn't." Pops said while picking at a daisy's petals. He called the same thing for a couple seconds until, "He likes me!" Pops said happily, he drops the flower and runs away. Mordecai wondered who Pops was crushing on but he was so gloom he didn't care. "I wanna see Skips the yeti." The picture swirls to Skips working out in his house, Mordecai scoffed in disgust, "I want to Muscle-Man and HFG." The picture swirls immediately away and shows Muscle-Man sitting in his trailer drinking what looks like bud-light with HFG trying to play chess by himself. "And now for Girls gone wild!" The TV said, "Oh fuck yeah! HFG get the lube!" Myra pops in before anything could get nasty, "That's damn disgusting you know." "There's no one else to look at!" "What about Rigby?" Mordecai made a faded expression, he completely forgot about his best friend, "Alright...I wanna see Rigby raccoon." The picture swirls and shows Rigby sitting underneath a tree with pink flowers on it, some of them fall and land next to him. "Zoom." The bluejay says, the vision zooms so its aiming directly at Rigby and a couple of petals. "Wonder what's wrong with him." The raccoon said softly, "He's been acting weird ever since that fight...does he forgive me? I don't want him mad at me...no...that would be terrible." A tear falls off his cheek, Mordecai smirked, "Wimp." Myra appears again, "Mordecai...this month's almost over...you need to find someone or else you'll stay like this." Mordecai sits up and runs downstairs, he pulls his hood over and pulls the strings to tighten it around his head. He stops in the kitchen and points at the calender, "October 30th...Damn!" The mirror that was lodged in his pocket started yelling, he pulls it out and see's Myra frustrated, "What?" She shakes her head no, "You should go to the Halloween party tomorrow." "And yet another party? God damn when will the party's end?" "Anyway you should go as yourself, see if anyone likes your "costume" Mordecai." Myra laughs, Mordecai rolls his eyes and agrees with her, "Fine I will, if it will get me out of this stupid curse." Myra smirks, "Its not that easy, you see..." "Oh shut up." He puts the mirror back in his pocket and rubs the jackets arm, "Hmm...as myself?" He stares at the calender for a moment until he knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai looks away from the calender and at Pops who was drinking a juice box behind him, "Hello there." He says, Mordecai sighs and walks out of the kitchen and outside, before he could shut the door Pops catches it and grabs Mordecai's shoulder, "Are you new here?" "Pops..." Mordecai says in his still hoarse tone, "...its me...Mordecai." "You don't look the same in that dreadful outfit...it is quite humid out here, why not take the long sweater off?" Pops reaches for Mordecai's hood when the bluejay quickly ducks and moves away from him, "Don't touch me." He said while waving his head no, Pops was shocked at this sudden reaction, he pulls out a lollipop and throws it at him, "Catch!" Mordecai doesn't catch it, in fact he didn't even pull his arms out to do so...he just walks away, hearing Pops say something about telling Benson. _He can tell him whatever the hell he wants, I don't care. _Mordecai didn't care what people said or did to him, he was so depressed that he was ugly he didn't give a damn about anything.

The bluejay walked around town, people gave him a few glances before tripping or accidentally bumping into their children. He sighs and turns a corner, in an alley far of from the streets, he stops and sits on a trash can. Mordecai pulls the mirror out and said, "I wanna see Rigby." The mirror swirls into Rigby sitting alone in the coffee shop, talking with Margaret. "I-I don't know Margaret...he's..." "Maybe he just needs time to forgive." The red robin cut him off, Rigby swirls his coffee and states, "But when I tried to lighten up and show him that I'm alright, he still acts weird...and now he's wearing this jacket and..." "You shouldn't let him get you down...if he's a grump then don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over the situation." Margaret said while pouring Rigby another cup. Mordecai sighed, he knew they were talking about last night, about the way he acted and the way he is now. He stuffs the mirror back in his pocket and he starts heading off until a man wearing a beanie and torn up clothes approached him, "Hey mother fucker!...you wanna step out of my way?" Mordecai doesn't answer he just keeps his head down and moves, "Yeah that's right...move out of my way you prick." Right when Mordecai left he clearly caught a glimpse of the man pulling a bag and rolling it some paper._ He's a crack head...stupid._ Mordecai thought as he walked back to the park.

Benson waited impatiently for at least one of the two idiots to come back, fortunately Mordecai was the lucky bastard. "Mordecai where have you been!" Benson screamed, his gumballs turning red with rage. Mordecai ignores him and picks up a rake and leaves, Benson looked at him surprisingly, "Hey um...wha-what are doing?" Benson shouted confusingly, he's returning back to his original color. "Working." Mordecai said softly, Benson's eyes went wide and he grabs the rake away from him, "Your...working?" The bluejay nods, he yanks the rake back and walks to a pile of leafs. "He's...working...he's working!" Benson said with glee but stops shortly after that with a concerned look, "He's working?" "That's what I was saying! He is a different person!" Pops whispered to Benson. The gumball machine nods and says to get Skips.

Rigby was walking the streets again, wondering about the advice Margaret gave him, "Man...how will he ever forgive me?" _Maybe he already does but he doesn't want to admit it. _His conscience said. "Oh shut up...wait...maybe your right." _I'm always right bro. "_Damn right!" He goes on all fours and runs to the park, his feet and hands were throbbing from running on the rocky trail but it was worth it to get home. He stops dead in his tracks when he see's Mordecai sitting on the porch with Skips examining every part of his jacket, "Get away." Mordecai told the yeti, he didn't, he grabs his arm and starts pulling the sleeve up, Mordecai jumps away when the sleeve reached his wrist, "I said back off!" He yelled. Skips makes a concerned face and skips down the steps, Mordecai knew he would probably take him down but he didn't want anyone seeing him...so he ran. He ran around Skips and inside, he ran upstairs and slammed the door, locking it and putting a chair underneath the doorknob. Mordecai closes his blinds and Rigby's, he pokes his finger through one flap and pulls a little down, he see's Skips shaking his head no and Benson raising his arms around, Pops was crying and Rigby...was stunned. Rigby looks up at the window and the small crack in the blinds, it shuts and the raccoon looks down in shame. _There's something wrong with him...but what?_

_Afternoon_

Mordecai removes the mirror from under his pillow, for the past couple of hours in his room he was sleeping but now that it was the afternoon he was hungry but didn't feel like going downstairs yet. "Show me Benson." Benson appears in the mirror, he's playing goldfish with Pops in the living room, Pops smiles childishly and says, "Do you have any royalty to the king for he can forsake the queen?" "Go fish Pops." "Jolly good show! Now I can fish for the underwater sea card!" Benson sighs and throws his cards on the floor. Skips comes in and points to Benson for him to step outside. "Pfft, probably something about buying more weights. I wanna see..." Myra pops up and smirks, "Rigby? Your taking a lot of time seeing him." "He's my best friend we always check on each other." "Then why don't you let him check on you." Mordecai sighs, "I can't let Rigby see me the way I am right now...he'll run away screaming." "I highly doubt that, now about..." "I wanna see Rigby." "You didn't even..." "I WANT TO SEE RIGBY NOW!" Mordecai shouted, Myra rolls her eyes and obeys, "Fine whatever don't listen to me! Jerk." She swirls away and shows Rigby in the hallway, his back pressed against the door, he was sound asleep. "Awe." Mordecai said. Rigby's nose twitched a couple times from his snores but then he soon perks up when he hears a loud noise, Mordecai heard it too but ignored it, it was probably Benson yelling. Rigby looks around and shrugs, he gets up and stretches, he heads downstairs and comes back up with a sandwich, Mordecai licks his beak. _God I'm so hungry. _But Rigby doesn't eat it, he places the sandwich in front of the door, he knocks and runs away. Mordecai puts the mirror down and removes the chair, he peaks through the door and quickly grabs the sandwich. He plops on his bed and munches into it, enjoying every single bite, savoring the flavors that Rigby has put in it, he stops for a second and pulls out an onion in his mouth, "Ew." He flicks it and continues his meal.

Rigby sat on the steps, he sighs and smiles a bit, "I hope Mordecai liked my sandwich...it's the least I can do for him...and to butter him up to forgive me." He said quietly, he looks up the steps and back down to the front door. His tail moves a bit, he was bored, he couldn't play video games...not without Mordecai, he couldn't hang out...not without Mordecai either. He scrunches his tail, twists it, even twirls it with his fingers, he was so damn bored...anything he wants to do...wouldn't be fun without his best friend.

Mordecai licks his fingers clean and sighs, "Myra!" He said. She pops up with a comb and lipstick, "What!" She told him back, "I'm bored...what should I do?" "What am I? Your councilor? Go hang out with Rigby!" "But..." "Go...hang...out...with...Rigby!" "Fine!" Mordecai shoves the mirror in his pocket, pulls his hood over his head tightly and whips the door open to find Rigby standing there ready to knock, "Hey dude...um...I was wondering...if you wanna hang out now?" Mordecai doesn't respond, he just grabs Rigby's wrist and starts walking downstairs, "Is that a yes?" He says, Mordecai stops and pats Rigby's head before opening the door. Rigby smiles and walks with him, Mordecai started to pick up his speed, Rigby was literally being dragged! His feet weren't touching the floor at all! Mordecai stops in the middle of the bridge and sits on the bench, Rigby plops next to him and plays with his feet, he saw the sun setting behind the mountains. "So...um...there's this party tomorrow for Halloween and um...I was thinking if you wanted to...go with me." Mordecai straightens up, he didn't know what to say, I mean Margaret was sure as hell wasn't an option anymore so why not his best friend? Mordecai looks at Rigby, the raccoon couldn't tell if Mordecai was making an expression or not but he decides to place his paw on Mordecai's skinny leg. "Please? For your bro?" Now Mordecai was officially smiling, he nods and says, "Sure...why not dude." He didn't want to go but he didn't want his friend thinking he doesn't want him around either, so it's the best thing to do. "Sweet dude! Help me pick out an outfit!" Rigby grabs Mordecai's sleeve and they both stand up, Rigby starts running to the nearest store with Mordecai behind him, Rigby was so happy that his bro was finally hanging out with him. Now they can carry on their silly shenanigans. Mordecai however didn't care wether or not his friend was excited, he was just relieved that he doesn't have to stay quiet that much anymore.

Rigby stops at a shop called, _"Costumes for silly idiots!" Perfect. _Rigby thought, he goes inside and see's the walls were lined with fake blood, the floor was green and sticky and there were racks full of stupid costumes. Rigby goes to the first rack and asks him which he preferred, him dressed as Godzilla or dressed like a school girl, Mordecai moves Rigby aside and pulls out a maids oufit. He hands it to him and tells him to try it on, Rigby makes a weird face but he would do anything to make his friend happy. Mordecai waits outside the dressing station and taps his foot, waiting for his friend to come out, the door springs open and Rigby comes out with a feather duster in his left hand wearing a black lumped hat that has white on the outline and his dress looked the same except with a pocket in the front and his shoulders were puffed and he was wearing white gloves and stockings. Mordecai opened his beak to how pretty or how funny Rigby looked, Mordecai tells him its perfect, Rigby smiles, "What about your costume Mordecai?" "Don't worry...I already have one." He said smiling, Rigby shrugs and asks him if he could buy make-up too, "Sure whatever makes you even more girly!" Rigby didn't mind his friend calling him a girl anymore, he was too afraid they might get into a fight like the other day. Mordecai hears muffles in his pocket, "I'll be right back ok Rigby?" "Ok, I'll be waiting." Mordecai rushes into the men's bathroom and pulls the mirror out, "What do you want now Myra?" "I want to see what's going on with you two...are you hanging out with him like I said?" "Yes...but...for some reason I feel funny inside." "Like what kind of funny?" "Like...butterfly funny." "Oh gosh, well..." "Ssshh, someone's coming!" He shoves the mirror in his pocket and leans against the sink, a man with a blonde mustache says, "Hey mister its closing time, head out now or I'll help you." "I'm coming." He gets up and walks out of the bathroom and pulled out his wallet to pay for the things Rigby set on the counter. "I'm so glad we're hanging out again Mordecai...I really am." Mordecai makes a face and looks away from him. _What the hell is wrong with him? Is he sick? Hmm. _They step outside and it was already dark.

_At the house_

Mordecai walks up the steps to the house and unlocks the door, funny thing was...it was already unlocked. The door creaks open and everyone was sitting in the living room, "Go upstairs Rigby." Benson says, "Why? Can't I stay down..." "GO UPSTAIRS RIGBY!" Benson screamed, Rigby reacted and ran up the stairs with his bag and closed the door. "Have a seat dear man." Pops said, patting the seat next to him, Mordecai doesn't respond, he sits next to Pops and tucks his hands in his jacket once again. Skips grunts and says, "We have a problem." No answer. He talks to Rigby but not to others...not yet. "About you...are you emo?" Mordecai sits up and shakes his head no, _why the fuck would they think I'm emo? Just for wearing a jacket? They are so stupid. _"If you say your not, then let us check you." Skips said holding out his hand, Mordecai refused to let him check, they would freak out about his cursed lines, so he stands up and starts walking away, Benson grabs Mordecai's shoulder and pulled him back, "Just let us check!" He yelled, "Yeah let us check so we can go home, I got a new video of Girls gone wild and I want to watch it!" Muscle-Man said. Mordecai pulls Benson's arm away from his shoulder and pushed him away. "If you won't let us check then why do you wear that hood or that jacket? Your emo! That's why!" He screamed at him, he reaches both arms at Mordecai's hood, the bluejay see's this and grabs Benson's wrists, "Don't...you...dare." Mordecai grips his bosses wrists hard, "OW, OW, FUCK!" Benson starts kneeling on the floor because of the pain, "Mordecai let him go!" Skips said in his still serious tone, Mordecai picks Benson up and flings him across the room so he lands in Skips arms, he was surprisingly strong but he didn't know if he was stronger than Skips, does he dare? Yes...yes he does. Skips puts Benson down and skips over to Mordecai, "Let me help you." Mordecai ducks and kicks Skips in his back, he head bonks the wall, everyone gasps at this. Pops starts crying, "This evil demon of emo has taken his soul!" Benson grabs Mordecai's arms, the bluejay backs up so Benson can hit the wall. "AUGH!" He slides down, Muscle-Man jumps up and tries punching Mordecai but he moves out of the way and punches the green man's face and gut, Pops also tried to use his wrestling moves to take him down, Mordecai was on the ground for awhile until he sits up and forces Pops to fly to the couch. Skips has had enough, he grabs Mordecai's beak, Mordecai grabs Skips wrist hard, "Off...limits." He moves Skips hand down and uppercuts him, Skips was sent tumbling to the floor, everyone gasps again, Mordecai steps on him and ready's to punch him until, "Mordecai stop!" A voice said from the staircase, Mordecai turns around and see's Rigby crying and waving his hands up and down, "What are you doing bro?" Mordecai steps off of Skips and helps him up, "N-nothing...just..." He didn't say anything after that, he just ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom this time. Rigby goes downstairs and see's everyone frightened and injured, "What happened?" He asked, Skips spits out one of his teeth, "We think Mordecai's emo...but now I see this is something worse." Benson stands up with rage, "That's it! I don't want that stupid Mordecai in this house anymore! He can just..." "No Benson please!" Benson stops and eyes the raccoon, "Don't send Mordecai away...please just...at least let him stay here..." "No that's it!" "Benson..." Skips speaks up, he whispers something to Benson and then the gumball machine calms down. "Fine...fine Skips ok." Rigby had no idea what he just whispered to him but it must have been something bad if it involved Mordecai.

_October 31__st_

Mordecai pretty much spent the night in the bathroom, he sits up and stretches, "Hello? Hello?" The mirror said, Mordecai sighed and pulled the mirror out, "Myra...its way too early for this crap." "I know, I know but I was overhearing what you were doing back there and I have to say, you are pretty damn strong dude." "Thanks?" Mordecai said, he stands up and pulls his hood down, he places his finger under his eye and around his face, "These will never go away." "Not unless you..." "Find true love...I know!" "Dammit! You and your crappy mood!" "Whatever! Its bad enough I pissed Benson off last night and made everyone see me as a bad guy who apparently is emo as they say and Rigby is probably scared as hell by the way I'm..." "Mordecai? You okay in there?" Rigby said through the door, "Yeah...just chilling." _Okay that was stupid of me. _"Ok, but I wanted to make sure your alright...I'll see you downstairs later." The footsteps were gone and Mordecai sighs. He bangs his fist against the sink and yells at Myra, "You see?" "What?" "There is something wrong with him!" "Like what? There's nothing wrong with him, your just seeing him in a different way...the way your suppose to see him." "Suppose to? What do you mean?" "You'll figure it out." Myra disappears and shows Mordecai's reflection, the still horrible ugly beast he had called Rigby but...now he's the beast. Mordecai face palms and pulls the hood over him and tightens it. He walks out of the bathroom and downstairs to meet Rigby on the couch, "Hey dude, it's about time you came out of there, come on." He pats his hand down next to him, Mordecai bites his beak, knowing what Myra had said to him earlier, _figure out what? And what was that suppose to mean? _Mordecai shrugs and sits next to Rigby, it was quiet for awhile until Rigby broke the silence, "Hey...can't wait to see your costume...can you give me a hint of what it looks like?" The bluejay sighs and answers, "Just imagine a never-ending spiral of dark horror that will never be swirled into the white or light of day again unless it has its way of popping into a vision of diversity." He said quickly. Rigby stayed quiet, then said, "Well, it sounds cool." Mordecai lays more in the couch and sighs again, he's been doing an awful lot of sighing these past three days but that is for his own thing to do.

"Want some cereal?" Rigby asked Mordecai, the bluejay didn't answer, he still couldn't believe he actually beat the crap out of everyone last night, he felt so horrible and bad...like a beast. Rigby shrugs and pulls Mordecai up, "Come on, lets go get some cereal." He walks Mordecai in the kitchen and sits him down. Mordecai slumps in his chair, he didn't feel like eating right now even though he was starving. Rigby comes with a blue bowl and a spoon, he grabs the milk and pours it in the bowl for him, _Rigby sure is acting different...but I still can't figure out what Myra said! Damn bitch, she's crazy. _The raccoon pours the cereal in the bowl and dips the spoon inside and pushes the bowl toward Mordecai, "There you go buddy, a good breakfast to start off a good day." He smiles, but Mordecai doesn't. Rigby was trying to stay confident about his friend even if he was terrified of him after what happened last night, he was too afraid to do anything that much with him but he does it anyway cause their bros and bros do everything together. "Am I suppose to do mommy for you? Here." Rigby grabs the spoon and hoists it in the air like an airplane, spilling a little of cereal as he does, "Vroom, vroom, screech! Open the gates for the flying car!" Mordecai doesn't, he crosses his arms and slumps even more in his chair, Rigby sighs and puts the spoon down, "Listen dude, I know your all depressed and stuff about god knows what but you need to get over it man, lets hang out like we used to! You know...dude time, baby ducks, the power remember?" Rigby smiles and hops on the table, "Come on man." He reaches towards Mordecai's hood, the bluejay falls off the chair and scoots away from his friend, hood still covered to which he's thankful instead of flipping out to show Rigby his true form. "Mordecai...*sigh* ok I won't touch your hood again but...can we at least have some fun before the party tonight?" Mordecai stands up and nods, Rigby squeals with glee and runs out the door, "Come on! We can go play in the fountain!" _He is __such__ a girl. _Mordecai said while smirking.

Outside Rigby runs as fast as he can to the fountain and noticed that all the water was gone, "Where'd the water go?" Giggling was heard after that, he looks to the side and saw a huge white ball in the bushes, "What the hell?" Rigby walks over to it and pokes it...eventually having a huge blast of water splash on him, "HFG you dick!" HFG floats out and laughs with Muscle-Man, they clap and run away. "Ugh! Now I'm soaked!" Mordecai comes behind him finally and gives him the towel, "Thanks, well now that, that's out of the fun list...what do you wanna do?" He asked him, Mordecai starts walking with his hands in his pockets, he was extremely hot but he still needed to keep hidden. "Where you going?" "Gonna...see Margaret." Mordecai was feeling woozy but he had to keep going, Rigby sighs and walks along side. Once there a man came running out the door all sweaty and breathless, "What's going on in there?" Rigby asked, "Air...condition...broke...no..." The man faints and Rigby steps over him, opening the door for Mordecai, "After you." He chuckles at this, Mordecai shakes his head and walks inside, the coffee shop still looked the same except there were sweaty customers and sweaty employees handing out ice cream and mini fans. Margaret walked over to the two and smiled weakly, she was wearing a yellow tank top and a purple skirt but a name tag was pinned on her right breast. "Hey guys." She waved at them and then herself, "The usual?" Rigby looks up at Mordecai to see his expression, nothing. Mordecai however wasn't able to speak with so much heat overwhelming him he was breathless, Rigby sighs and says, "Two sundaes please." "R-right away." She walked away and Rigby walked over to their usual spot, Mordecai didn't follow, it was like he was stuck to the ground, his jacket was becoming soaked and he was sweating horribly. He felt like puking but ran out of the shop and to the nearest store with air conditioning before he could. He barged into a bathroom and locked the door, he unzipped his jacket and threw it across the room, he rubbed all over his feathers, trying to bring as much coolness as he can on himself, "Hey watch it!" A voice said through his jacket, Mordecai crawled over to his jacket and pulled the mirror out, "What the hell man! You just throw me all willy nilly you crazy bastard!" "Sorry, but I was so fucking hot!" "Pfft, I would be too but that doesn't mean you can throw the me around!" Mordecai rolls his eyes and see's he made a small crack on the top left corner of the mirror. "Oops." "You better be." "Alright, show me Margaret." Myra's gone and Margaret appears, she's sitting next to Rigby in the coffee shop, "I told you Margaret, he still doesn't forgive me." "Rigby...what did I say yesterday?" "Don't let him get me down..." "Don't let him get you down, see? Now listen, if he still isn't acting straight...I think it might be time to send him away." She hands him a card, "I don't know Margaret...I like him a lot and I don't want him being sent away." Mordecai's stomach starts fluttering, is he feeling something he should've felt a long time ago? Or is it the heat kicking in? Mordecai was so confused, he stuffs the mirror back in the jacket and he zips himself up again and tightens too, he walks out of the bathroom and saw a whole bunch of people waiting out there, "What the fuck took you so long?" One fat man said, "Using Porn in there mister?" Said another large man, "Maybe he was constipated." Said a very skinny man, Mordecai walks past them, as he does everyone looks behind him to really know what he was doing, but all they could see was the end of the jacket and his tail feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Afternoon_

Mordecai went back to the coffee shop but found out Rigby wasn't there, "Where did..." The bluejay jumped when Margaret tapped his shoulder, "Hey Mordecai...if your wondering where Rigby is, he left already." Mordecai sighed, he liked Margaret but he wasn't in a really good mood to talk to her at that moment, he was too ugly. _She'll think of me as a freak. _He thought, Margaret made a confused face and tapped him again, "You alright?" Mordecai shook his head and left, once outside he felt like crying. He just ignored his love and left her there without a word, he was really becoming a problem, well at least that's what he thinks.

As he passes by the shops and restaurants he finds Muscle-Man and HFG in a bar with some woman they met from the Party Pete incident, "This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!" The green man yelled, the girl rolls her eyes and plays with her hair while flirting with the ghost. Mordecai starts walking again, the sun was fading and the lampposts were beginning to shine. He looks up and see's a moth fly down to him, "What the hell you want." "Nothing you freak! Can't a guy fly around without being judged for not doing anything? God damn." The moth said in a very high voice, he flies away, Mordecai couldn't tell if he left or not cause he's so tiny it was hard to find him. Myra calls out to Mordecai, he doesn't pull the mirror out yet, he waits until he reaches the bridge then he sits down then he pulls her out, "What!" He said stretching it out, "Are you gonna go to the Halloween party today?" "I'll think about it." "You better think fast cause after tonight you'll only have 5 weeks left." "I thought we were going by months!" "Things change alright." "That's not fair!" "Deal with it you little wuss, its for your own good." She disappears, "That bitch! She can't do that! Its not fair!" He was throwing a little tantrum, like when a mother takes a child's toy away unless he does his homework. He moved his legs and stomped on the floor while clenching his fists tight, he shoves the mirror forcefully in his pocket and march's away angry.

_Halloween_

He reaches the park and calms himself, he didn't want to be angry on Halloween, especially if this is Rigby's day. Mordecai opens the door and see's everyone there, they didn't even move once Mordecai entered the house its like they were frozen in place, they were probably scared of him. _Good...be scared. _The bluejay thought, Benson was wearing a tuxedo that was peachy pale like a detectives outfit, including the hat and folder. Pops was wearing that tape police use to keep any onlookers away from a crime seen, he was covered in fake blood and soot everywhere. Muscle-Man and HFG were still at the bar but Skips was going as himself, he doesn't need a costume, he was scary enough already! Everyone looks at Mordecai before Skips immediately pushes them outside, he goes up to Mordecai and places a hand on his jacket covered shoulder and whispered, "Your going to stay here after the party...don't expect us to come back home, until your alright...we'll be gone for a couple weeks cause apparently...we're scared of you, and for you. This is for your own good..." Mordecai looks down in shame and a tear falls off his beak, Skips feels horrible now but grins when he says, "...But we'll let Rigby stay." Mordecai stops crying and looks up, he didn't know why he felt so happy when he said that, maybe cause he gets to keep his friend, or because he doesn't have to work for a couple weeks? Mordecai didn't care, all he wanted to do was go upstairs and check on his best friend. Skips lets him go and nods, "Yeah...I know you like my offer, see you at the party." He leaves Mordecai to wonder what he meant but he just ran upstairs and opened the door, Rigby wasn't there. "Rigby." He said softly, _he must've left without me. _Mordecai was about to run out until he hears a small whine come from the bathroom, he steps out and opens the bathroom door. There stood Rigby on a stool trying to put earing's, "Stupid earing's...hey Mordecai." Mordecai smirked at his friend and kneeled on the floor so he can reach his height, "Got it! Haha! You little sucker I knew I could get it done...um...Mordecai? This is kinda awkward to ask but uh...can you, help me put on the make-up?" Mordecai was a little caught off guard by this question but he decided to do it anyway. Rigby hands him the black eyeshadow and lipstick, Mordecai laughs and sits Rigby down, "Hold still dude." He told him, Rigby smiled and closed his eyes while putting his hands on his lap, touching the fabric of his dress. Rigby knew how to put make-up on...he just wanted Mordecai to do it for him. Mordecai rubbed the cotton full of black against Rigby's eye, he felt like his mother except he was tending to his daughter. Both eyes were done, now that was left was the lipstick. Rigby opened his eyes to witness this moment, Mordecai tells him, "Pucker up." Rigby had been longing to hear those words for a long time but this was not the purpose for it nor did this time become the right one. Mordecai didn't mind putting lipstick on his friend, it was like playing with dolls to which he never experienced cause he's a guy. Rigby puckered and watched as Mordecai placed the lipstick on his lips, it was cold and tugging against him, he should've licked them before making Mordecai apply it. The bluejay was going slow, he didn't realize he was going so slow as he does this cause he was too much into the trance of his friend, he was so pretty even if he was a guy. Mordecai removes the lipstick, realizing he put too much, Rigby rubs his lips together and grabs a towel. "Got um...blot you know?" He stuttered as Mordecai snapped into reality, "Yeah." Rigby blots on the towel and heads out, "I'll meet you downstairs Rigby...gotta put my costume on." "Alright." Rigby gets out of the bathroom and heads downstairs with a big smile, "I can't believe I actually let him do that!" He squealed under his breath.

Mordecai looked in the mirror in front of him, not the magic mirror but the original everyone uses. He grabs the rim of the hood and pulls it down slowly, he scoffs in disgust at his ugly form and mocks himself, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the ugliest of them all?" Myra pops in on the big mirror, "You are ha!" Mordecai stumbles back, "What the hell? I thought you can only appear on the little mirror!" "I can travel anywhere bitch! But anyway, I won't be in today..." "Oh thank god..." "Shush your beak!...I will be at the party though." "Ugh!" "Jerk, I won't tell you what I'm dressed as so you are completely unaware of who I am, HAHA!" Mordecai rolls his eyes and Myra disappears. Mordecai looks down at the zipper of his jacket, he grabs it tight and unzips it, it falls to his ankles and his ugly body is revealed. He picks the jacket back up and ties it around his waist, tail feathers still poking out though. He takes a deep breath and hoped for the best when he walks out of the bathroom.

Mordecai reaches the last step on the staircase and eyes Rigby who is staring him down, "Dude...that is so fucking cool!" "Thanks maid." Rigby rolls his eyes and opens the door, "Lets go party!" He runs out and almost tripped from his heels, Mordecai was relieved that Rigby didn't freak out about his cursed lines. _Thank goodness._ He thought. Before Rigby could take off Mordecai grabs his head and directs him back inside, "What's the matter man?" "Go get a pillow case." "Oh that's right! For trick or treating!" Rigby runs upstairs and Mordecai frowns, sure they were 23 but they still have the kid inside, but Mordecai wasn't in the spirit for trick or treating. He was in no spirit at all, he didn't even want to go but then Rigby would get so depressed and normally Mordecai would love to see him cry and try punching him, but now after that incident with the beast...he just couldn't bare to torture Rigby anymore. The raccoon comes back down with a big pillow case that was dragging on the ground, "We are gonna score tonight!" They started walking, the moon was bright that night, its as if a big spotlight was shining down on the world, Mordecai looked down at Rigby, his shortness was no compare to his long shadow that stretched from the light, Mordecai smiled and stopped when they reached their destination at the coffee shop.

They stepped inside and saw a bunch of people wearing all these creepy and kinda embarrassing outfits, the music and spotlights stop when they see Mordecai. Its quiet for awhile until everything comes back to life, "Weird." He said quietly, Margaret came forward and looked at Rigby with a very insulting look but she laughed nonetheless, "Nice outfit Rigby." She said, Rigby puts his hands on his hips and grins, "Thanks." Margaret was wearing an outfit that some strippers wear, her bra was leather and it crossed her stomach and left her back bare, her undergarments were leather and crossed too but rapping around her legs and to her high leathered boots. She wore a police cap and she carried a whip, "Nice costume Mordecai...you should definitely try going for the best costume contest! Everyone's trying it." She turns her back towards him and starts walking away as if she's in a runway. "What a slut right? But you should try out for that costume contest...I'd bet you win...I'll be back!" Rigby runs away and leaves Mordecai in a big crowd of people. "Rigby?" He said softly, a song called "_Monster Mash"_ started to play and everyone started growling and moving along with the beat. Mordecai was getting pushed and tossed all over the place, some fat dude in a robot costume bumps Mordecai to where he actually flies across the room and to a counter, a cup of coffee falls only inches away from his crotch, he wipes away the sweat he formed and stood up, almost bumping into a small mole. "Hey Mordecai." She said in her low voice, Mordecai spun around and saw Eileen leaning over the counter, he hasn't seen Eileen in a long time...he wonders where she's been. She was wearing a princess costume, it was pink and glittery, the bottom was hot pink and her crown was bright yellow, her wand was blue which does not match her costume at all. She smiles and says, "I like your costume...did you make it yourself?" Mordecai doesn't respond, he just walks away and continues his search for Rigby...that's when it happened. "Attention everyone!" A woman with red hair with blue highlights announced, she was dressed as a fireman carrying a hose on her shoulder, "I'd like to announce this Halloweens special winner for the best costume contest!" She pulls out an envelope and rips it open, "And the winner is...Mordecai Bluejay!" Everyone claps and some random stranger started pushing Mordecai forward so that he's on stage, "Congratulations!" She puts a dark crown on his head, she presses the button on the side and a burst of smoke spewed out to the audience. By the time the smoke cleared Mordecai was gone, the girl looks around, "Where did he go?" Everyone shrugs and the DJ started to do his job, "Lets dance!" He hollered. Rigby pulled his panties up, (_Yes he's wearing some cause its part of the costume...or is it?_) And he starts looking for Mordecai, "Mordecai!" He yelled, he moved through the crowd of people and got stopped by Eileen, "Hey Rigby." "Hey Eileen." He said in a bored tone, "What's the matter? Lose something?" "Not something, someone. Have you seen Mordecai?" She nods, "He left and headed towards the hill." "The hill to which the tree's surround the area so no one can see behind you but you can see the whole city and lake in front?" She nods again, "I gotta go!" Rigby hopped on all fours and ran outside and to the hill, he moved some branches out of the way and saw Mordecai with the jacket over him again, the place was just like Rigby described except more beautiful for the moon shining down on them. Rigby tip-toed over to Mordecai, "Myra...really? That was you?" "Hey I couldn't think of anyone else besides that person!" "I know but...the robot?" "Well if your so smart why did you leave to abandon Rigby?" "I didn't want to abandon him, I didn't even want to go but this meant so much for Rigby I had to...I don't know but I've been feeling very weird ever since Rigby's been acting that way, its almost like he makes me happy in every way." Myra smirks. Rigby clears his throat and approaches Mordecai, the bluejay hides the mirror in his pocket and tightens his hood, "Hey dude...missed you at the party." Mordecai crosses his arms and hugs his body, Rigby sat beside Mordecai and scooted next to him, "I...heard what you said." Mordecai's eyes widen. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _"Its alright...I mean, I don't blame you for leaving...nobody likes to be around me." Rigby smirks, of course he heard what he had said but he decided to block that out so it won't be a problem...even though it would've been great to re-cap it. "No...I didn't want to leave because of you...I wanted to leave cause..." He bites his beak, he didn't want to tell him straight out that he's cursed and the only way to break it was to find true love! It wouldn't work that way, he had to think of something else, "Because?" Rigby asks, he wanted to know why Mordecai left but he's finding it somewhat difficult for him to tell him. "...Because...I had to escape the um...M-Margaret's new boyfriend yeah! C-cause he was gonna beat the crap out of me for trying to ask her out." Mordecai smiled through his hood, "Oh...I see." Rigby looks down, he plays with the feather duster, thinking if this is how Mordecai's feathers would've felt in his fingers, he wanted to touch him so bad! Feel his feathers and that beak...but he doesn't know how Mordecai would react if he told him.

At the house Rigby goes upstairs, "I'm gonna scrap this crap off alright?" "Ok...I'll be down here." Mordecai sits on the couch and stares at the blank TV, seeing his reflection in a more faded figure. Rigby doesn't head into the bathroom, he heads into their bedroom and pulls out a small doll that looked like Mordecai but with buttons for eyes and everything else was plush. Rigby smiles and goes over to the window, he grabs a pen and draws on his belly, he twirls with the little legs and he pulls the doll close, he kisses the little doll. Letting the lipstick smear the dolls face, "Mordecai." He said as he pulled the doll away, he hugs it and hides it in his closet, "Now to actually wipe this crap off." Rigby goes to the bathroom and hops in the shower. Mordecai kept staring at the blank TV, the father clock strikes midnight and Mordecai's chest starts twisting, he arches and grabs where the pain is, "Fffffffuck!" He yelled, Rigby's ears perked at the sudden shout, he scrubs as fast as he can. Mordecai's chest keeps twisting and twisting until its released and he lays back down, "O-ow." He whimpered. Rigby came down with a towel around his waist, "Dude what happened?" Rigby screamed, he was crying for his friend, even if it wasn't a big deal...everything's a big deal for Rigby. "I-I don't know." He lets his chest go and saw nothing wrong. "I guess I was over-reacting...I gotta take a shower." "Here use my towel." He un-raps himself and gives Mordecai the towel, he holds it for awhile before heading upstairs and locking the door. He un-zips the jacket and places it on the towel rack along with the towel itself. Mordecai moves the curtains and see's the tubs floor covered in black leftover water. "Rigby...dammit." The bluejay walks over to the sink and grabs a couple of strips of toilet paper, "What the..." He said as he looked into the mirror, the pain on his chest has left something there, at the top right corner of the heart shaped tree lay a small black rose, he pokes at it and no reaction came. Myra appears on the mirror and smiles, "What the hell is this?" Mordecai said quickly, "That's the first stage of figuring out your true self, the black rose means guilt and regret." Mordecai looks down in shame, "A pink rose means you had a crush for someone." "What are the symptoms?" "Heh, I'll let you figure out the symptoms on your own." "Not cool." "A red rose means you've had a sudden desire or love from someone or yourself." "Wait, these come out when I figure them out at the end of the week right?" She nods. "Go on." "A yellow rose symbolizes happiness and never ending spirit." "Pfft, as if that's gonna happen." She blows her hair out of her face and continues, "And finally the middle rose is white, it symbolizes your soul transforming into your original state." "Really? I mean why roses seriously! Rigby's the only one who likes roses...wait..." "Uh-huh funny boy, now you understand." "Not really no." Myra rolls her eyes and disappears.

Mordecai turns the shower on and feels if its cold or warm, its warm and he hops in. He rubs his arms and down his thin legs, he rubbed his tail feathers but not too much cause their too sensitive. He would moan and gasp if someone or something even stroked his tail feathers once, Rigby's tail too but Mordecai's is way more sensitive then his. He touched his beak and suddenly felt horrible for beating the crap out of Rigby cause he touched his beak, he didn't mean to get so crazy but like he said, his beak is off limits. The water dripped down and soaked his body, it swirled into the drain until it was gone. Mordecai used Axe shampoo all over his body, he rinsed himself and turned the water off. He steps out and raps himself up feeling the sudden cold of the bathroom. Mordecai chuckled at the thought of how Rigby dries himself, he would shake around like a dog and poof up like a cat. It was a funny thought if you think about it. Mordecai's dry and clean but the lines remain, he sighs and grabs his jacket. He looks out the hallway, its quiet and dark, he tip-toes downstairs and to the laundry room, he flips the top open and throws the jacket inside while pouring some soup and such inside as well. He gently closes it and waits for it to finish. After awhile he throws it in the dryer and heads upstairs, their dryer takes until morning to fully dry so that gives him a good 7 hours until morning.

"_Mordecai...I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." "Yeah dude?" Mordecai said as he looked into Rigby's eyes, "I um...actually have...uh." "Uh what." He said more sternly, "A l-l-lo..." "A love interest? Me too!" Mordecai said excitedly, he grabs Rigby's hands and sweeps him off his feet, after a quick twirl he stops and droops his eyes, Rigby knowing what's going to happen droops his too and waited for Mordecai's beak to interlock with his lips. _Rigby smiles in his sleep while Mordecai underneath his sheets doesn't. He's curled up and whimpering, maybe even frowned a couple times while his dream messed with his mind. (_Mordecai's dream_)_ "Get the fuck out of our town you freak!" Said a very skinny man wearing a baseball cap, he throws a soda can at Mordecai, his body lined with the curse he never broke, all the roses on his chest were dead and shriveled, gray with no life. Mordecai keeps running and falls in Margaret's arms, "Ew! Get off Mordecai! You ugly creep, gross!" She pushes the bluejay off of her and into her boyfriend, "Fucking freak!" He said, he cracks his knuckles and punched Mordecai in his face and threw him high in the air, he falls hard on the ground, he looks up and see's everyone staring at him. Pops makes a look of disgust and kicks dirt in his face, Muscle-Man and HFG laugh and point at the beast he is. Skips grabs Mordecai and throws him in the house, he rolls a few times and ends up bumping into Benson, "Your fired you horrible piece of shit!" The machine walks away and reveals Rigby behind him, looking at Mordecai on the floor. "Dude?" Mordecai said as he hands his hand towards him, Rigby streaks a tear and shakes his head no, "No?" He asked, Rigby stares in his eyes and he starts fading away, "Rigby?" Rigby looks down in shame and disappears, "RIGBY!" He screamed, he stood up and reached out to the nothingness the raccoon left. "No..." He said, a giant image of Myra appears and she's laughing at him, she closes her hands and Mordecai's in a place full of dark horrors and nightmares, he even got to pass Freddy Cougar once or twice as he fell. He lands on the ground hard, he tries standing up but notices that his legs were covered in blood and gone. A huge anvil on top of him appears and starts falling, Mordecai wasn't quick enough to move so the anvil squished him, making his blood splatter on the walls. _Mordecai's eyes snap open and he see's his pillow is wet, he was crying. He feels a lump at the edge of his feet, he sits up and see's Rigby isn't in his trampoline or anywhere but he saw at the edge of the bed that his jacket was folded nice and neatly, Mordecai removes the covers and grabs the jacket, its warm and smells wonderful, _Rigby must've gotten my jacket for me...how uh...__sweet__ of him actually._

Mordecai puts the jacket on and zips up as usual and pulls the hood over his head, tightening it and stepping out of the room. The bluejay reaches the doorway of the kitchen and spots Rigby cooking something that smells so good it made Mordecai wobble. "Morning sunshine." He said, "Morning Rigby...need some help there dude?" "Nah its alright...just uh, have a seat and your breakfast will be ready soon." "Cool, thanks dude." "Your welcome." Mordecai sits down and taps his fingers against the table waiting for the special meal that Rigby is preparing. "Ta-da!" He said while placing a big plate in front of Mordecai, it had blueberry pancakes stacked high and 3 strips of bacon on the side with 2 eggs on the right. (Rhymes!) "This looks...amazing dude...but what are you gonna eat?" "A bowl of cereal why?" Mordecai felt guilty, Rigby made Mordecai a big meal, but Rigby has to sit there and eat plain old cereal. Now Mordecai didn't feel like eating, his stomach grumbled so it means he has to eat. _I'll probably eat a little bit...then I can give him the rest. _Rigby sat there, looking as Mordecai shoved a couple pancakes in his beak and at least 1 bacon and no eggs. The bluejay pretended to burp then told him he was going upstairs, "Your not gonna eat the rest?" Rigby asked, that's what Mordecai wanted to hear, "Nope...you can have the rest if you want." "Sure, o-okay." Rigby scoots his chair over to Mordecai's side of the table and pushes his hard work in front of him, before he could dig in...he stopped. He slumped in the chair and made a very depressed face. _So I practically made this for nothing. _He thought. Mordecai saw his reaction and asked him what was wrong, "Nothing, just not hungry that's all." Mordecai knew he was lying, he could see it in his eyes, "Alright dude I know your lying just eat it ok?" "But I...I mean...ok." Rigby gave in and started munching in the food with a bored expression. The reason Rigby didn't want to eat it was because he made that meal especially for him, not for himself, it was thanks for going to the party and to see if what he meant last night was true. But just because this incident failed doesn't mean Rigby won't stop trying to see the truth of that statement.

Mordecai locks himself in the room and pulls the mirror out, "I wanna see Margaret." It swirls to Margaret's apartment, she's waiting on her bed impatiently for something or someone. Her doorbell rings and a huge muscular human flung the door open, "Tristan!" She squealed, she raps her arms around him and makes butterfly kisses on his abs, down his stomach and lower, he stops her and hoists her up on his hips and they plop on the bed while making out. Tristan grabs her shirt and jeans and tears them clean off her body, "Oh Tristan." She cooed. The picture swirls away and reveals Myra instead, "You are really getting on my nerves Myra." "Just dropping by, making sure your pink flower has started to bloom." Mordecai looks at his chest, he pulls the zipper down a bit and see's a pink dot on one of the vines, "Kinda." "Don't worry, that will sprout soon." "Is it gonna fucking hurt like the last one?" "Maybe...or worse." She smirked. Mordecai groans and shoves the mirror under his pillow and he zips back up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. _The ticking of Mordecai's clock was going fast but slow at the same time. He was so bored but yet he had Rigby there to hang out with and still...he didn't know. He looked across the room and at the big bag of candy Rigby had collected yesterday, Mordecai smiles and walks over to it, he opens it up and found out there wasn't even that much in there. By the looks of it the bag is huge but the amount inside was small, the only things in there were a couple of toothbrushes, gum, candy corn, and chocolate bars. Mordecai wasn't suppose to have candy corn cause it would make him hyperactive...kinda like the way Rigby acts now! He grabs a chocolate bar and starts eating it, "Man...I haven't eaten chocolate in a long time...I forgot what made me quit eating it." He said quietly as he chewed it softly.

**Flashback**

Mordecai's dad walks past the lavender couch in the hallway and sits down with his newspaper and coffee, Mordecai's mom was in the kitchen preparing lunch while the young 9 year old Mordecai ran into the kitchen too but jumped on the counter and stuffed his little hand in a jar, he pulls it back out and was holding the prize he was looking for, a giant chocolate bar, probably about a king size. His mom makes a face and moves her dark blue hair or feathers out of the way of her vision, "Don't eat too much of that Mordecai you need some space for lunch and its bad for you." She stuck a finger up and did a no-no gesture. Mordecai shrugs and smiles revealing his chocolate covered buck teeth, it was spread all over his beak and face, his mom rolls her eye's and grabs a rag. "Mom...why is chocolate bad for me?" His little voice trailed away from his mom and right towards his dad's hearing range, he moves his sunglasses down and smirks, "Cause its made out of dog crap and if you eat it you'll turn into one." His mom was about to speak up until Mordecai's eyes went wide and he spit out the chocolate bar and ran into the bathroom puking, he scrubbed his little teeth, beak and tongue so much, he never wanted to eat chocolate ever again.

**End of flashback**

Mordecai almost choked at the memory, but he finished the chocolate bar anyway. He knew now that his dad was just kidding with him, but ever since then he wouldn't even touch a single chocolate candy, he was too afraid of turning into a different animal but after he turned 14 he completely forgot why he stopped eating it. Now he's 23 so memories officially come back more often then they should...it was a dark evil time in his childhood after that incident, "Stupid dad." He said as he crumbled the rapper and threw it across the room. He missed his folks but they were always cruel to him, he even had a sister named Melany but she disappeared and nobody ever saw her again...and yet nobody cared either way. His mother was the only one who loved him until he started growing up, her feathers turned gray and she started to pick up smoking like her husband. When Mordecai turned 16 she was already sick and tired of raising him, she kicked him out and Mordecai lived with his father...

Mordecai shut his eyes and rubbed his teeth together, he did not want to think about his father, he was a cruel, cruel man! The bluejay let out a deep breath and looked out the window, a huge space was there. It's grass was perfectly cut and nothing lay there. Mordecai had a sudden urge to do something, but what? He stands up and covers his head, he goes downstairs and passes the sleeping Rigby on the couch. He smiles and walks out the door, he hops in the golf cart and starts driving off. Mordecai stops at the hardware store and examines a few glass structures, he also rummages through the tools and planks, he had no idea what he was doing but his heart told him to get them. He buys a butt-load of items and drives back to the house. The empty place Mordecai saw in the window was now gonna be a wonderful and beautiful place, he picks the first plank up and stands it up nicely. Rigby kicked his foot a couple times, he raises his fist and starts punching the air in front of him, "Yeah, yeah, you like that? Eh! That'll teach you not to mess with me and my bro again you got that!" He rests his arms and opens his eyes slightly, he yawns and sits up, "M-Mordecai?" He said rubbing one of his eyes, he squeaks when he hears a drill. "Holy crap! What the hell was that?" He said quietly, the drilling continued followed by a hammer sound and a buzz saw. Rigby was frightened by these sounds, he grabs a cushion and tucks his face in it, _make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! _He screamed in his head, then the sounds fade and what seems like a blanket flaps around and the noises are gone. Mordecai comes inside covered in dirt and sawdust. "What happened bro?" Rigby said concerned, Mordecai's heart told him not to tell Rigby what he had done until the right time would come, he just shrugs and says, "Fight...saved the house, but everything's all good you know?" "No, no I don't know, are you alright?" Mordecai was a little light headed of how fast he had finished but he didn't want his friend worried, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He simply said. "You sure?" Mordecai nods and wipes the muck off his hood and jacket, still covered he wipes his face and beak without removing the hood.

"I'm gonna head out alright?" "Your just gonna leave your bro hanging?" "Dude..." He sighs and puts his feathered hand on Rigby's head, "...it'll be for a little while and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can...ok?" "What are you gonna do?" "Just buy a couple things." "What kind of things?" "Rigby stop asking and let loose, I'll be fine and I'll be back to hang out with you ok?" "I guess." "That's the spirit." Mordecai opens the door and closes it, leaving Rigby alone in the house, with nothing to do. The raccoon looks up at the TV and at his wrist, "I don't believe Mordecai's emo...I think he's just too embarrassed to do anything anymore." He looks away and closes his eyes while biting his lip, thinking of the pain it would be if he were Mordecai and he actually was emo. He thought about the way Mordecai would cry and drive it deeper, Rigby didn't want to think about that anymore, it caused too much pain for Mordecai and himself for thinking of it. "I mean...if he were emo he wouldn't be talking to me...and he wouldn't be smiling or doing anything with me or others...heck he wouldn't even want to leave! So it proves he isn't!" Rigby sat up and smiled with the truth he stated, "But...yesterday he said I made him happy...I try and I'm glad he's appreciating it but...no, no, NO, NO!" He screamed, "Mordecai's my bro! My buddy! Not my..." He stopped shouting and started crying, "...crush." He said gloomily. He leaned in the couch and waited for Mordecai to return. Rigby yawns, he didn't know why he was so tired even though he just took a nap earlier.

"Can I ask you, if I may?

Why do the hours go by?

I really wish you would stay, but you left me here to die...

And yet I love you,

and you make me cry

I wonder where you have gone to, but I love you anyway Mordecai."

Rigby said while yawning again, "Its not the best poem in the world but I think it makes sense." He scratches his belly and flops to one side, he rubs his right side and down his leg trying to imagine Mordecai's rubbing him. He trails his finger against his tail and gasps, "O-oh god." He shivered and retreated his hand, "What am I doing?" He said confused. Rigby sat up and tried to stay awake, "I need coffee." He jumps off the couch and over to the kitchen where he looks up at the cabinets, "Damn me and my short stature." Rigby cursed at himself. He brought over a chair and climbed up top the counter but he still couldn't reach the cabinet, he looked around to find what he could use and he found a cutting board and a couple knives, "Perfect." He places the cutting board underneath him and stabs a knife down hard, "One." He stabs another one to which its taller than the first. "Two." He stabs the third one which is apparently the tallest one. "Three." He said happily, he steps on the first one's handle, then the second, then the third, now he's eye level with the cabinet. He wobbles a bit but he manages to grab the coffee mix and close the cabinet in one motion and on one foot... "Rigby!" A voice said, Rigby's startled by this and he comes falling off the cabinet, the coffee mix spreads on the floor and one knife stabbed down too, only inches away from his ear, the other only inches away from his leg, Rigby sits up and sighs, "That was close." He said, he accidently kicked the counter when trying to get up and the third one came tumbling down and ended up slicing a bit of Rigby's wrist. Rigby doesn't feel the pain until he notices the cut...he screams, "OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS! SON OF A BITCH!" Mordecai ran into the bathroom and grabbed a rag and rapped it around Rigby's wrist, "OW!" He said as Mordecai kept rapping. Rigby starts crying and crying, Mordecai brings him close and says softly, "Ssshh, its alright..._Baby please stop crying, there's no use trying. Make the tears fade away, and bring light to your day..._" Rigby looks up and see's Mordecai's singing to him, he couldn't tell if he was crying or closing his eyes with the hood but he didn't care cause he's glad Mordecai's actually holding him. Rigby tucked his head in Mordecai's jacket covered chest and tried to stop crying while listening to Mordecai's soothing voice, "..._it may have been bad today, but stop the whimpers and play. Oh dear baby boy, you're my pride and joy." _Mordecai stops singing and see's Rigby fell asleep in his arms, he smiles and picks him up. Rigby moves his head a bit but that stops when Mordecai places his hand on his head. He walks upstairs and tucks Rigby in his bed instead of the small raccoons, Rigby's nose moves as he makes small snores, Mordecai chuckles and goes back downstairs to clean the mess Rigby made.

The last of the coffee mix is dumped in the trash can and the knives are put away, Mordecai almost slips on the blood Rigby left, "Hmpf, hmpf, stupid Rigby." He grabs the mop and cleans half the mess until he realizes his jacket is covered in blood, "Dammit now I have to clean my jacket again." He groaned and checked the room, the coast is clear. He dips two fingers in Rigby's blood and smells it, "Healthy and fresh." He said. _What the hell did I just do? _Mordecai was shocked at this sudden action he had done, he just sniffed his best friends blood! "Am I a vampire? No cause if I were I wouldn't be wearing this jacket and I would've killed Rigby like a long time ago." He cleans the rest of the blood before anymore thoughts can cloud him.

"_Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the ball breaks the cradle will fall and down goes thy baby, cradle and all." Rigby's brother Don sang to him, "I'm gonna...kick...your ass...Don." Rigby yawns in his cradle, "That's great big bro, in the morning you can kick as many ass's as you want. You'll be the ultimate ass kicker!" He said quietly, "Damn right I...am." Rigby yawned once more, revealing a single tooth in his mouth. Don smiles and leaves his brothers room, "Night Rigby." "Whatever." He mumbled. Don closed the door and Rigby switched sides so he's facing his best friend Mordecai's direction. "He's gone Mordecai! We can stay up now." Rigby whispered to him, Mordecai didn't respond to this, Rigby made a questioning expression and flipped Mordecai over, he was asleep. "Awe, Mordecai?" He shook the little bluejay a bit. "Dammit." He said while crossing his arms, he lays on his back and sighs, he looks at Mordecai again and scoots next to him so that Rigby was on his chest. Rigby uncrosses his arms and hugs Mordecai, Mordecai who was still asleep hugs back, thinking maybe its his little teddy bear but instead its Rigby. Rigby smiles and buries more in his chest. "I like you Mordecai." "I...like you too...Flippy the teddy bear." Mordecai hugs Rigby harder and brings his legs up. Rigby giggles and drifts off to sleep._

Rigby opened his eyes and stretched under the covers, what he had dreamt was a memory when they were 5. It was a good memory for Rigby but a terrifying one for Mordecai, even though he enjoyed half the time he thought it was his bear instead of Rigby. The raccoon layed on his back and plopped his head harshly on the pillow, "Ow! Hello? Hello?" Rigby who was still waking up from his sleep grabbed the object under the pillow and placed it on his ear, "Yes?" Myra saw Rigby holding the mirror against his ear, she quickly disappeared before Rigby put the mirror in front of him. "Oh its just a mirror." He threw the mirror at the edge of the bed and sighed, "Wait what!" He sat up and grabbed the mirror back, he just realized that the sound he had heard came from the mirror. "Did you? Nah I must be losing my marbles." He lays back down with the mirror in front of him, he looked at his reflection for awhile and thought of something, "You know...I kinda wanna see how Don's doing now...he probably still hasn't lost his virginity yet HAHAHA!" Rigby said to himself, the mirror swirled into an image of Don in his house. Rigby froze at this action, "Oh my god." He said quietly, he sits up and looks in the mirror, Don was sitting on his bed applying some liquid on his private part, "You ready Dina?" He said, a fox stepped into the room wearing nothing but a top and bottom, she pounced on him and inserted herself, "EW!" Rigby squeaked. He puts the mirror under the covers, "Why the hell did that mirror suddenly go to my brother?...is this a camera mirror?" He took it out and looked all around the mirror and found nothing wrong with it. "And why does Mordecai have this?" Myra who was in the mirror tried to keep hidden while Rigby keeps investigating. "I better put it back." Rigby said, he barely stuck half of the mirror under the pillow before he yanks it back and says, "Mordecai please?" Nothing happened, "I want Mordecai." He said again, nothing happened, "I wanna see Mordecai please." The image of Don goes away and shows Mordecai in the kitchen preparing a sandwich, "Rigby come eat!" He yelled from the mirror and outside. Rigby was too shocked at to what the mirror is doing. _I'll just forget I saw this. _He thought.

Mordecai waits for Rigby to come downstairs, once he does he see's Rigby's expression is frightened. "What happened dude?" "N-nothing I thought I saw a ghost that's all." Mordecai wasn't entirely convinced that Rigby had seen a "ghost" cause this house was built on no former Indian ground, nor did the house be haunted by the last owners cause their was no other owners besides Pops who might haunt the house when he dies. (_I know I said in the last couple of chapters that Myra can go to any mirror, well she can but Mordecai can't ask to see anyone on other mirrors besides Myra, only the little one can let them see other people_) "Dude...seriously what happened?" "Ugh!" Rigby flipped his plate over and the sandwich flew off, letting the plate fall and shatter. Rigby covered his mouth and gasped, "I'm s-sorry I didn't mean, I just, I...UGH!" He couldn't say anything too specific to Mordecai. Mordecai notices Rigby's problem and went over to him, "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. Rigby looked at his wrist and then around, thinking maybe this will cover it up, "Yeah...I did." Mordecai scratched the back of his ears and Rigby giggled like a little girl, "Sorry about that." "Its..." Mordecai suddenly felt sick, he runs up the stairs and locks the bathroom before opening the toilet and...not puking. He kept forcing himself to puke but nothing came, his throat throbbed with the pain of the feeling of puking but he couldn't do it! Rigby came running up with him and banging on the door, "Mordecai you alright?" "Y-yeah!" He yelled as the puke he was expecting finally came out, "OH GOD!" He hollered, it was so painful for him, the puke was like acid sliding down your throat and out, when it actually comes out it feels like someone stabbed it too. "Let me in! You need help!" "No! I-I'm fine!" He screamed as he puked again, he only wished he was though.

"What the fuck happened back there!" He yelled at Myra through the little mirror, "Well here's the thing, apparently the high council suggested that you be sick for this rose." "Why!" Mordecai face palmed and laid more back on the bed, "So it can prove that if anyone cares about you, they'll take care of you and you can find your crush!" Mordecai groans and buries his face in his pillow, "Oh and um...a certain someone found the mirror today." Mordecai perks up, "What?" "Yup, Rigby found the mirror a little while ago and he actually used a little bit of it. That's why you need to keep the mirror with you at all times!" "Oh god now I have to explain why I have it!" "Don't yell at me!" Myra disappears and Mordecai lays back down, he pulls the hood over him and asks for Rigby to come in now. "You feeling alright dude?" Rigby said, he was carrying a tray with hot soup and apple juice. "Here...let me take your temperature." He sets everything on the night stand and gives Mordecai the small stick, "Awe." He gestured as he opens his mouth to show the bluejay, Mordecai tightens his hood and sticks it in his mouth. Rigby waited for what seemed like hours until the stick beeped and showed that Mordecai was above his normal body temperature, even though it doesn't seem fair cause of the jacket but he was worried anyway. "Your very sick Mordecai...I'm gonna have to take your temperature later again." "Hey your just glad *cough* that your not sick around Benson, he'll send you to the vet! You know how people take an animals temperature?" Rigby shakes his head no, not really wanting to know how, "They stick it up their prostate!" Rigby's face blanks. "Really?" Mordecai nods. "I am going to try to stay healthy as much as I can cause I do not want a stick up my ass!" He squealed. Mordecai chuckled and sighed, he needs to talk to him about the mirror or else the charade would get out of hand. "Rigby...I heard you grabbed my mirror." Rigby stops doing what he was doing and faces Mordecai, "How did?" "That's my personal stuff Rigby...you don't *cough* be going through my stuff ok?" "I'm sorry it's just that I thought I heard something and then I realized that the mirror wasn't a phone then I joked how I wanted to see my brother then it showed him and I was really freaked out and..." "Ssshh Rigby." Mordecai said while shushing him with his finger. "I wanna show you something."

Rigby followed Mordecai outside and to the giant thing that is covered. "What's in there?" "Something." "Is this the thing you went to go buy?" Mordecai nods and pulls the blanket off, revealing a beautiful greenhouse. The walls were made of crystal glass, layered with original wood. Mordecai opens the door and hundreds of roses lines the walls and tables inside, Rigby gasped and scampered to one pot that had 4 red roses growing from it, the roses were all in different colors, red, blue, yellow, pink, and such. But the one that caught Rigby's attention the most was the big white rose, its petals were a little crumbled but the beauty of it made it un-noticeable, underneath the pot there stood a label, it read, "_Rigby's Rose." _Rigby started to tear up, "This is so...beautiful." He said, Mordecai nodded and stepped over to him, but before he could even come a few more feet to Rigby, the little raccoon turned around fast and jumped on Mordecai. He squeezed him with all his might, "This is so beautiful Mordecai!" He yelled as he buried his face in his jacket. Mordecai was shocked at this action but decided to hug back. "It is isn't it?" Rigby nods and jumps off, he ran back to the rose and touched the petals, still silky but elegant. He shivered and sat in the little white chair in the middle of the greenhouse, he taps his hands on the table in front of him and looked around. Mordecai sighed, _I have to tell him I'm a beast...that's all there is to it...alright...here I go. _The bluejay stepped over to the other chair and sat down, "Rigby...I have to tell you something." Rigby stopped tapping on the table and stared at Mordecai, "What?" Mordecai sighed again and pulled on his jacket sleeve, _He __is__ emo! _Was all Rigby could think of, but Mordecai let the sleeve go and instead grabbed his hood, he pulled it down slightly and unzipped his jacket, "Oh my god." Rigby said, "Your paint didn't come off!" "No! Its not paint! Nor a costume!...it's a curse." "A...curse?" "You know that girl you took to the party?" Rigby nods, "She was a witch." "But...why did she do this to you?" Mordecai pulled the mirror out and showed Myra to him, "Cause he treated you horribly...he needed to learn a lesson...the hard way." Now Rigby remembers why Myra said that stuff to him a week before, it all makes sense now! "So when Mordecai called me a beast..." "He became one...cause this is his true form on the inside, if he can find a way to break the curse before the next 3 days, he'll stay like this forever." "Oh now we're going by days! What the hell Myra!" "Deal with it! I'm impatient ok!" Myra disappears and Rigby's speechless. "I...had know idea...b-but I don't care!" Mordecai sits up straighter in his chair, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't care if your ugly, you look the same except..." He stops and looks at Mordecai's lines, "...for the lines that's all." Mordecai put his hands on his face and sighs, Rigby reaches over and grabs Mordecai's arms and places them down on the table_, "_But that doesn't mean your any different from your original self." Rigby said with a smile, Mordecai smiles too and see's a spark in his eyes. Mordecai didn't know why but...he was beginning to like Rigby...a lot actually. Rigby pats one of Mordecai's hands and notices the pink rose on Mordecai's chest was swirling and sprouted a little. "Hey dude...your pink flower is blooming." Mordecai looks down and turns a bright shade of red, "What does it mean Mordecai?" The bluejay sighed, even though this was going to be embarrassing to explain to him but he had to tell him everything, "It means..." "And you have a black rose too?" Mordecai nods and points to his chest, "These are the stages of breaking the curse, I already passed the first stage which means guilt and regret I think." Rigby nods and puts his hand on his cheek and leans on the table, "The pink one represents...um, well it uh..." "By the looks of it...pink always reminds me of...a crush." He said as he looks at Mordecai with a smirk, "Y-yeah that's what it means...and um the next one will be red which is...making love to...my crush or myself." Mordecai said, he hides his face in total embarrassment now, _I did not just say that to him!...did I? _He thought. Rigby was surprised at to what he just heard, but in the inside he was really happy that Mordecai had said that...now Mordecai's gonna have sex with him to help break the curse...this was probably the best thing that has ever happened for Rigby, but maybe not to Mordecai. "The next one *cough* is gonna be yellow which means happiness in my life. And finally the white one is my soul...it'll break my curse for good." "How do you get the white one?" Mordecai looked down for a moment before saying, "I don't know...she never said how."

_Alright...the next chapter is gonna be very, very, very, very, VERY, naughty and rated total M on some scenes so be careful and such, if you don't like it I don't blame you for hating it cause I punch myself every time I write specific things like...you know. Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai and Rigby stayed in the greenhouse for awhile until Mordecai stands up, "You wanna drink or something?" "Yeah...a coke please." "Will do." "Hey Mordecai?" Mordecai stops before opening the door, "Yeah?" "Does this mean your not gonna wear your jacket anymore?" "Around you? Yeah, but around others I have to wear the jacket." "Why?" Mordecai sighs and says, "Cause if I don't the townsfolk will kick me out of town or kill me cause I'm...a beast." "Oh...ok." Rigby felt guilty now for asking the question but shrugged it off and looked around the greenhouse once more, "This is really, really pretty." Rigby told himself, "So if Mordecai's going by days...he'll have to do me tomorrow!" He squealed with glee, but he wasn't really sure this will go out the way he wanted, "I mean...he said he either had to do it with me...or himself...I highly doubt himself not to be mean though but its kinda true." Rigby played with the loose string on the rag, he pulled it and the whole thing unraveled, a big long gash was lined across his wrist. "How stupid I was to actually try to do something like that." He touched it and felt it sting, the blood was dry but it still looked a bit scarlet, he wiped it away and the cut opened up again, "BITCH!" He screamed, he covers his wrist again and saw Mordecai come in with a coke and a gauze. "Here dude." He handed Rigby the coke and grabbed Rigby's wrist, he takes the rag off and wipes away the remaining blood stains, he raps the gauze around his wrist instead and pins it tight. Rigby takes a sip from his coke and sets it down, "You can have some if you want." The raccoon offered, Mordecai shakes his head no and slumps in his chair, "What do you wanna do now?" He asked, Rigby taps his chin and grins, "I'll probably go do something later...maybe buy some things." "What things?" "Let loose Mordecai." Rigby chuckled at the sentence Mordecai had used on him before. Mordecai smirks and plays with fingers, "But seriously dude...don't use the mirror on me when I'm buying my stuff alright?" "But its fun to..." "I know it is dude but please...just this once." Mordecai sighs and nods, "Good." Rigby looks out the glass wall and saw the sun setting, "I should probably go and buy the stuff now...if you have that sudden pain again like I forgot when, just hang in there buddy." "Alright." Rigby nods and heads out, "I'll be back soon Mordecai." "Bye." Rigby leaves and now Mordecai was left alone to boredom.

The bluejay looks around the greenhouse and grabbed a nearby magazine, he read a couple pages but threw it and left the greenhouse and sat in the kitchen. "I...am so fucking bored." He had set the mirror down on the table, he looked at it, just sitting there. "Look at you...just sitting there, mocking me! Wait...Rigby said not to check on him right? Well I'll just check on someone else then!" Mordecai grabs the mirror and says, "I wanna see..." He was tempted to say Rigby's name but he kept it down and instead said, "Benson." He lets out a sigh of relief and the mirror swirled to Benson, he had no idea where he was but he was not in the greatest interest to know, "Mother fucking bartender! Give me another beer!" A man who was wearing a small tux came by and gave the gumball machine another glass bottle, "As I w-was saying! I n-never wanted to b-break up with her! She left me c-cause she said my old gig was ssssssstupid!" He said to Skips who looked a bit sober, Mordecai then realized they were probably in a bar but he just laid back and watched as his boss got even more drunk every couple seconds, "Oh dear Benson you deserve more than her! You deserve a charming woman who would find you even more handsome then yourself!" Benson looked at Pops with a blank face but then smiled afterward, "Y-you know what Pops? You were always my favorite employee!" He said with a slight hiccup at the end, "Why thank you Benny, oh I mean Benson, dear me my language of name calling has been scorched." Pops said while blushing. Mordecai made a disgusted face and set the mirror down, it was night time and it could strike twelve any minute now...the father clock rings and Mordecai does a quick sprint upstairs and holds onto his chest waiting for the horrible pain to come. The pink rose twists a couple times and Mordecai arches on the bed screaming in pain. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" He grunted and took deep breaths trying to ease the pain but it just got worse. He turns on his stomach and tries pressing a pillow against his chest, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Mordecai didn't want to say too much french but the pain was too much to ignore. Some citizens outside the house enjoying the park heard the screams and loud grunts and walked a little faster, not really wanting to know what was going on inside. Mordecai was literally gonna tear his pillow apart and start crying if the pain hadn't slowed down and lifted away. Mordecai rested on his stomach for awhile until he flips over and stares at the ceiling, "Gosh...that fucking hurt." He sits up and rubs his chest, he gave out a small cough and went into the bathroom, he stares at the pretty pink rose that had sprouted on his chest. "It is really pretty." He pokes at it and looks to the doorway and back at the mirror then back at the doorway again to see Rigby standing there with a small bag on his left hand, "You alright dude?" "Yeah...look how pretty it is dude." Rigby sets the bag down and almost hesitated when touching the rose, "It's so smooth." Mordecai nods and eyes the bag, "Whatcha got in there?" Rigby grabs the bag before Mordecai could, "Nothing, just some stuff for tomorrow." The bluejay's eyebrow lifts and he smirks, "Whatever dude lets just go to bed." Mordecai leaves the bathroom and enters their bedroom, "Hey um...Mordecai can I uh...sleep with you tonight?" Mordecai grins and nods, Rigby squeals with glee on the inside and throws the bag on his trampoline and lunges on the bed, he quickly turns into a ball and waits for Mordecai to cover them both.

"Seriously?" "Yesssssss." He hissed playfully, "Hmpf, hmpf just stay on your own side dude." "Okay." Of course Rigby's not gonna listen but Mordecai couldn't help but wonder what Rigby had bought...well that was for him to find out tomorrow.

"_Dad please! It wasn't my fault!" "You little piece of shit!" Mordecai's dad screamed at the boy while raising his belt in the air, Mordecai ran away from him and locked himself in the room, "Rigby where are you?" He whispered, "In here." He heard a small voice say from the closet, "You alright?" "Yeah." "Stay in there dude...this is gonna be one hell of a fight." "Good luck Mordecai." Rigby said through the shades, Mordecai nods and takes a deep breath and waits for the door to break down. BANG! The door cracks a bit. BANG! A hole is made. BANG, BANG, BANG! Those last three bangs made the door break down and the small 16 year old Mordecai jump with fear, he wasn't going to let his father get to him. His dad's feathers were ruffled and his sunglasses were broken, his black tie was torn and his eyes blazed red with rage, he grabs Mordecai by his neck and throws him across the room and he plops on his bed face down, he struggled to get up but his back was in pain and his dad was sitting on top of him. Rigby wanted to help his friend but Mordecai told him to stay there for his safety, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" Mordecai's dad screamed, Rigby flinched every time he heard the small bluejay yell when the belt was whipped on his back, bottom, and head. Mordecai was crying and yelling, Rigby couldn't take hearing his friends pain, he opens the shades and yells, "I'm gonna report you for child abuse!" He quickly covered his mouth and stood there frozen, Mordecai looked at Rigby with a very frightened and angry face. Mordecai's dad gets up and grabs the 16 year old Rigby's tail and pinned him on the wall, "Your not telling anybody anything...so I suggest you drag your furry ass out of this house and never come back, and if you tell anybody what I did I will hunt you down and I will beat the living fuck out of you...do you understand?" He said through clenched teeth, Rigby didn't respond, not being able to see Mordecai ever again? That was just wrong, horrible, cursed words to him. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He screamed quickly at the raccoon, "Y-yes sir." Mordecai's dad takes him off the wall and throws him out the door, once outside Rigby could hear things breaking inside the house and finally a few screams and yells from what sounds like Mordecai. Rigby wipes a tear away and walks away sad, he's gonna find a way to get to Mordecai wether his father allowed it or not._

Rigby streamed a tear on the bed and whimpered a bit, Mordecai saw this action and shook him a little, "You alright dude?" Rigby's eyes snap open and he turns around to see Mordecai, his face was blank then he jumped out of the bed, "Holy crap dude I'm sorry for being in your bed, I actually have know idea how I got here I mean..." He said quickly, Mordecai rolls his eyes and explains to him that he asked him if he could sleep with him and he said yes, Rigby calms down and wipes a drop of sweat away. "Why were you crying?" Rigby looked like he was gonna say something but shut himself up and said, "I forgot." Mordecai nods and stretches, (_still freaking hot!_) And rubs his eyes, "Hey have you seen my jacket anywhere?" Rigby straightens up and says, "Maybe you left it in the greenhouse." Mordecai doesn't waste time, he gets up and runs out of the house and into the greenhouse. Rigby pushes the blankets off the bed and folds them, he sets it underneath the bed and smiles really big, he was so excited that Mordecai was gonna...Rigby squealed once again like the last time, and the time before that. He runs to his bag and takes out the objects and stows them away in his drawer, "This will be until tonight." He chuckled and closed the drawer with a thud and went downstairs.

Right as Rigby reached the last step Mordecai opens the front door and said, "Hey dude...you wanna go and hang out and maybe watch a movie tonight?" "You read my mind." Rigby passed the kitchen and out the front door, it's a bit hot out but Mordecai would just have to face it for this special day. Rigby pulled a bit on his fur and looked at Mordecai's tail feathers, he picked up his arm and pointed at the tall middle feather, only in inch to touch them but Mordecai spun around and Rigby put his arm down quickly, Mordecai kept walking but backwards though, "I thought you weren't following." "What do you mean." "Usually when your behind me you leave and your not there...but I see you are." Mordecai turns forward again and stops at the coffee shop. Rigby stopped Mordecai before they could go inside, "Are you gonna talk with Margaret?" Mordecai looks down on him through the hood and back at the door, Rigby shrugs and says, "I guess that's a no?" Rigby didn't understand why Mordecai didn't want to talk to anyone, _he can't let people look at him but that's different from having a conversation! _His mind told him, Mordecai tells Rigby to wait by the door, he said he was gonna do something and go. The raccoon nods and waits. "Margaret." Mordecai said in a very hoarse tone, the red robin straightens up and looks at the covered bluejay, "Oh...hey Mordecai." She said, she crosses her arms and asks him what he wanted, "I want two joe's to go bitch!" He said raising his voice, Margaret took a step back. Mordecai didn't realize he had said that but nothing told him to apologize or even make a reaction to do so. Margaret huffed and threw him two plastic mugs, "Fill them up yourself." She grunted and walked away like at the party, "And where the fuck do you think your going?" Margaret turns around, allowing her feathers to twirl with her movement, "Away from a jerk who had called me a bitch! Which I'm not!" She shouted, "Says daddy's little whore." He plainly said, she sped walked up to him and raised her hand to slap him, Mordecai moves out of the way from her swing and Margaret went flipping over the counter, she quickly gets up and covers her face in total embarrassment. Mordecai smiles and throws the cups at her, he grabs his strings and pulls them tight before grabbing Rigby's wrist and taking him out of the coffee shop.

"What was that all about?" Rigby asked, "I don't know...but it felt right." Rigby looks down at the sidewalk and examines the texture of it. Mordecai thought he was depressed so he grabs him and hoists him on his shoulders, "Come on dude, we still have an afternoon to play before tonight." "Yeah!" Rigby yelled while raising his arms in the air. Mordecai ran to the mall and set Rigby down, they ran to the arcade and played strong johns and a few other simple games until they go to another part of the mall and hung out there. Rigby sits on the pool table and watches as Mordecai grabs two pool sticks and comes back. "Here dude." He hands him a long blue one, Mordecai hoists Rigby off the table and centers the pool balls in the middle. Rigby couldn't see or reach the top of the pool table so he steps onto a chair and the rim of the table reaches his stomach, "Perfect." "You got first hit." Mordecai told him, Rigby positions the stick against the white ball and strikes it, all the balls surrounding it ended up going into the holes and only left 4 balls left. "Alright." The bluejay said while rubbing his hands together, he points the red stick against a ball and strikes it, the ball hits the black ball and sends it into a hole, "Damn." Rigby smirks and strikes the white ball again and all the balls around it go in their holes. "I win!" He shouted, "Good for you dude." Mordecai said while placing his hand on the raccoon's shoulder, Rigby rubs his cheek on his hand and smiles warmly, "Thanks...we should go rent a movie now." "Nah...I already have a special movie for us, we'll watch it at 8:00 cause it ends at 10:00 so we'll have at least 2 hours to..." "To?" Rigby smiled even bigger, "T-to you know..." "Yeah...I do know." Rigby gives the stick back to Mordecai and hops off the chair. "Lets go." "A-alright." Mordecai puts the sticks back and walks out with Rigby.

Outside a small ice cream stand stood on the curb, the man who looked liked Benson handed the little kids their popsicle's. "There ya go!" He said so cheerful, "Now get lost!" He yelled, the little kids ran away laughing and crying at the same time, Mordecai went up to the man and said, "Hey man...that wasn't very nice." "Bite me." He said back, Mordecai clenched his fists and looked down, he wanted to grab this man and throw him into a wall, but Rigby standing there would prevent him from doing that, "You look awfully familiar...do you know a guy named Benson?" "Little Benny? Oh that's my cousin! Yeah I know him...little piece of shit he was." "Why?" "Uh cause if you haven't noticed he's a high tempered guy dick wad!" "Hey you can't talk to him that way!" Mordecai spoke up, Benson's cousin or Earl says his name tag looked at him and smirked while reading the newspaper that apparently came out of nowhere, "Why? Is he your boyfriend?" He mocked, that put Mordecai over the edge, he reached inside the stand and tugged on the gumball machines plaid shirt, Earl was frightened now and grabbed the string on the side of the window and a big metal shield slammed down and blocked Mordecai outside, "You fucker come out!" He yelled, Rigby looked around and saw he was drawing attention, "M-Mordecai your making people stare..." "Your right...your right..." "Say's your boyfriend." Earl said the metal, Mordecai brung his arm back and smashed through the metal in one hit, "Mordecai!" Rigby screamed, Mordecai ignores him and pulls Earl out of the stand and raps him on the street pole, a bit of Mordecai's hood slanted revealing a bit of his lines, Earls eyes widen and he says, "S-stay back!" Mordecai realized the problem and quickly shielded his face once again, lucky no one else saw what this man has witnessed. They weren't going to believe him, in fact they didn't stop Mordecai from tying him, they laughed and grabbed pebbles and threw them at Earl, even the little kids who had just gotten spoiled ice cream from him threw them at him.

By the time Mordecai and Rigby reached the house it was already 7:00, "Wow...well now what do you wanna do?" "We still have about an hour for the movie so why not hang out in the greenhouse?" "Alright." Rigby goes around the house and enters the little rose sanctuary, he see's a small stereo on the table. Rigby clicks it open and see's a CD that said, "_A song for Rigby." _Mordecai comes in the greenhouse and see's Rigby looking at it, "What's this bro?" "I uh...sang a song for you and I kinda wanted to save that for you know...a special day but...I guess that day can be today." The bluejay smiled and pushed in the CD, "I found this song a long time ago and I sang it to see how it sounds and it's pretty good but I want you to hear it for yourself." A beat began to play and Mordecai's voice filled the air.

"_I'm not a perfect person, as many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know!_

_I found out the reason for me! To change who I used to be!_

_A reason to start over new! And the reason is you..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, its something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear!_

_I found out the reason for me! To change who I used to be!_

_A reason to start over new! And the reason is you!_

_And the reason is you!_

_And the reason is you!_

_And the reason is you!_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know!_

_I found out the reason for me! To change who I used to be!_

_A reason to start over new! And the reason is you._

_I found out the reason to show! A side half of me you didn't know!_

_A reason for all that I do...and the reason is you."_

The song ends and Mordecai looks at Rigby's face which is very watery. "Did the song suck cause I just ripped it off from Hoobastank." "No it was...beautiful." "Thanks man." Mordecai looks at the stereo's clock, "Hey its 8:04...you wanna watch the movie now." "Sure...can you carry me inside?" Mordecai rolls his eyes and picks him up and takes him inside. He sets the raccoon down and turns the TV on. "What are we gonna watch?" "You'll see." "Does it have romance, comedy, horror? What?" "Just watch dude...you'll like it." "Is this Shy Guy?" "Dude just watch!" He told him, Rigby groans and slumps in the couch while Mordecai takes his jacket off.

"_Ever have the feeling your being watched?" _The announcer said, it shows a black screen and then a lady in a long blouse walking down a dark alley, a man in a tux and black top hat came behind her, "_Excuse me miss, you know what time it is?" _The woman looks down, her face is hidden but she mumbles something, the man approaches her and taps her shoulder, "_Ma'am?" _She looks at the man with a horrible stare, her eyes gleamed red and her teeth pointed, she hissed and said, "_Feeding time!" _She pounced on the man and bit into his neck, he gurgled for a moment and looked up at the sky in dis-belief. The woman wipes her mouth clean and spots a man in front of her holding a shot-gun, the man takes a closer look at this woman, her hair hazel brown and her eyes returning into bright blue eyes. The man with black hair and light green eyes stared down on her and dropped his gun.

Rigby yawned and sat up more, Mordecai watched as the two instantly fell in love and the woman refuses the urge to bite her love. Mordecai feels something on his arm, he looks to the side and see's Rigby leaning on him, eyes in the movie but body on the bluejay. Mordecai sighs and starts thinking to himself, _I don't know why but...I think...I l-l-like Rigby! Or maybe even love but hey isn't that red rose suppose to come today? Oh god...*sigh*...I think I love him but I'm not sure. _He looks down and see's a small red dot on his chest, _I guess that's a yes, and I'm sure as hell not doing this rose by myself...but I don't know if Rigby will be into this...will he? _He looks down again and actually see's Rigby looking straight at him, "This is a good movie Mordecai." Mordecai looked at the TV and saw that the movie was over, he was too much into thought that the hours have gone by fast, Mordecai lays on his back and Rigby climbs on top of him. "Hey that red rose is today." Mordecai managed to wheeze out from his embarrassed tone, "Yeah...you think we should start...you know...stuff to help it sprout?" Rigby said with seductive eyes, Mordecai coughed a bit and sunk in the couch more. Rigby wasted no time into this, he swirled little circles on Mordecai's chest and softly kissed his stomach, Mordecai grunted and grabbed Rigby's head to feel his fur on his feathers. "I-I don't know about this dude." "Hey I'm doing this for you...besides...I kinda figured you weren't going to make love to yourself." Mordecai nodded and decided to just go with what was happening, Rigby wanted Mordecai to do him so bad, he himself wanted to do Mordecai too but the bluejay was way more bigger than him and more dominant...might as well get what you get! Rigby wanted to be passionate and more pleasurable for his best friend so he licked a couple feathers on his stomach and went lower, "Wh-where are you going?" "Your dick Mordecai." He teased, "Why?" "To get you started." "Why don't we go upstairs and do this?" Rigby snapped into something and ran upstairs yelling, "Come on Mordecai!"

Mordecai reached the top of the stairs and entered their bedroom, Rigby was on Mordecai's bed holding a box and tube. "What's that?" Mordecai asked. Rigby smiled and patted for Mordecai to sit next to him, the bluejay does and Rigby hands him the tube, "This is lube?" "Yeah and I also have condoms!" He said too cheery, Mordecai made a face and asked him why he bought these. "So you can...do me." Rigby looks down in embarrassment even though he was actually expecting himself to stay confident about the stuff they were gonna do. "Why did you buy two?" "I didn't know which one you wanted to use...the lube is just liquid that you apply on your...dingle ling, and you can have sex without any caution of getting a condom stuck up my ass...or you could use the condom to which is safer and instead of having your dick feel wet the entire time your in me." Rigby smiled, obviously it sounded as if the lube was much better than the condom...which it is. Mordecai shrugged and threw the condom box in the corner of the room. "I guess the lube? Will do?" Rigby sighed in relief that Mordecai was gonna do him now...but he wanted to start with passion first, "Do you think we can add a little passion in this?" Mordecai was struck at this question first but shrugged again, "Why not." Mordecai didn't know what was wrong with him but he loved it, knowing he was stronger, faster, and knew what to do, even if he never did any of these things in his life...he knew how.

"Lay down Rigby." Rigby's heart started to race at his instruction, he lays on his back and rests his head on Mordecai's pillow, "You know what your doing?" He asked him, Mordecai nodded and a sudden burst of confidence over loaded him, he no longer felt embarrassed by this nor clueless, he knew what he was doing and he wanted to do it now. He sets the lube on his night stand and smiles at Rigby, Rigby manages a smile and chuckles a bit, Mordecai lays down on top of Rigby, letting their heat mix onto each other. Mordecai nudges his beak against Rigby's neck and licks it, the raccoon shivers and loops his arms around the bluejay. Rigby had been wanting to touch Mordecai for awhile and now he's getting what he wanted, he slowly trailed his hand down to Mordecai's tail feathers and brushed his finger against them, Mordecai stopped licking him and immediately gasped loudly at this reaction, "Oh my god..." He said breathless, Mordecai knew what game Rigby wanted to play now, Mordecai reached underneath the raccoon and slightly swirled small circles on Rigby's tail, Rigby didn't stop brushing but gasped at this action as well, Mordecai and Rigby kept gasping until they were both turned on by their actions. "I...gotta...do this now or else..." "Ssshh just please...do me now Mordecai." He said breathless, Rigby grabbed the lube and handed it to Mordecai, the bluejay popped it open and quickly squeezed a lot on his hand and rubbed it on himself. Rigby watched in fascination and pleasure, Mordecai stuck a finger up and smiled at Rigby, "Time to play vet." He said with a chuckle, Rigby's eyes widened at this, Mordecai turns Rigby over so he's laying face down. He teases Rigby and the liquid, the raccoon shivers and feels a sudden poke in his backside, _did Mordecai do it yet? Did he do it yet? Did he do it yet? _He kept thinking, he was on his knees so he can more comfortable, he looks underneath himself and see's that Mordecai did already do it. He feels small wiggles and tugs but he loosened easily. Mordecai takes his fingers out and took a deep breath.

Rigby waited and waited for Mordecai to go in already but Mordecai never started, "What's wrong dude?" Mordecai snaps out of his trance and replies, "N-nothing I was just thinking that's all." "Well its time to do it you know...before time runs out." Rigby was determined for Mordecai to have sex with him already but something was wrong. Mordecai blocked out the bad memories of his childhood away and focused on his now love bellow him, he smiled and told Rigby, "Hey babe...wanna start now?" Rigby waved his tail around and nodded. "Alright." Mordecai sticks his tongue upwards and leaned forward, his dick entered Rigby and the raccoon gasped at the feeling of Mordecai in him. "Oh god Mordecai." Rigby gasped, "What's wrong?" He asked in concern, "It feels...good." He said with a smile, Mordecai nodded and started to pound in and out of him. It went on for an hour which is actually pretty long for people who have never done another person before, the clock struck 12:00 and Mordecai screamed with all his might from his orgasm and from the pain of his chest, Rigby screamed too and came on the bed which is really damn disgusting. Mordecai collapsed on top of Rigby and took deep breaths, he was surprised that this rose wasn't as painful as the last one, Rigby turned around to face the sweaty bluejay and actually kissed him. Lust and love filled the air and Rigby frenched onto Mordecai as if he's a cherry who apparently is gonna get eaten and swirled in the mouth of a whore. Mordecai let Rigby go and touched the red rose, "Two left." "At least that's over with...we should do it again sometime." Rigby said. Mordecai looked at him and stood up, he left the room to find some stuff to clean the "mess" they made.


	6. Chapter 6

Mordecai came back with a small rag and threw it to Rigby, "Here dude, at least clean some of the mess." Rigby rolls his eyes and gets to work by scrubbing the floor, Mordecai grabs the sheets and folds them nice and neatly. Rigby watched as Mordecai walks out of the room and downstairs, he sighs and smiles really big, "That...was...awesome!" He squealed to himself. Rigby was in love...with his best friend. "I still can't believe I actually got laid by Mordecai...this is probably the best day or night for that matter, of my life." He rubs his backside and then his stomach, he can still feel Mordecai's warmth on him. He wants to touch him again, touch him all over, his face, his legs, his feathers...his body. Rigby licked his lips and snapped into reality when Mordecai comes back in, "Dude are you even working?" Rigby looked at the rag and at the slime on the floor, he shakes his head no and Mordecai rolled his eyes. He knelt down next to the raccoon and placed his hand on Rigby's, his little heart raced and he started to sweat, even though he just got laid a couple minutes ago he was still breathless. Mordecai saw this and started to move Rigby's hand up and around the mess, "You do it like this dude."

Rigby didn't bother looking at the blue hand on his brown one, he just stayed looking at Mordecai, Mordecai was looking at Rigby too. Its like their both trapped into each others eyes and they couldn't pull away. The floor started to squeak and scrape when the rag rubbed on it, the slime was gone but they didn't know that. Mordecai looked at the rag and gripped it, also gripping Rigby's hand as well. The bluejay looks down and tightened his grip. Rigby felt his hand going numb, he tried to pull away but Mordecai kept his grip tight. "M-Mordecai your hurting me." Mordecai ignores him and tightens even more of his grip, "O-ow th-that's really hurting dude, p-please let go." The grip is really tight and everything is quiet, no sounds of Rigby crying, no noise of the floor creaking, the only sound there was, was Mordecai's breathing.

Rigby pulled and pulled but his hand was still caught in Mordecai's grip, "Mordecai!" He yelped in pain. Mordecai stays looking down and pays no attention to him...its as if he couldn't see him. "MORDECAI!" Rigby yelled with all his might, Mordecai clenched his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes focused on Rigby trying to squirm away from him, Mordecai realizing why he was screaming let his hand go and stood up. Rigby looked at his hand, it was red and completely numb, he moved it up and it drooped down fast. "What happened bro?" Rigby asked him, Mordecai just stood there and said for him to go to bed. Rigby made a concerned face but shrugged it off, "You feeling alright man? I mean...you squeezed the fuck out my hand dude." Mordecai grabs the raccoons hand and he flinched, Mordecai kept him still and kissed it. Rigby blushes and covers his face in his tail, Mordecai pats Rigby's head and pushed him towards his trampoline. "Do we HAVE to go to bed Mordo?" Mordecai makes him a face and hops in his own bed, Rigby drooped his ears and jumped in his trampoline. He bounced a couple times before settling down and covering himself in a couple T's.

Dream

"Mordecai?" "Yeah?" Mordecai said as he looked at the innocent raccoon, "If there was a fire about to happen...would you kiss me before we both die?" Mordecai flattened his legs down on the windmills flooring, "Yeah...I would...why?" Screaming was heard outside the tower, Mordecai looked out halfway and saw an angry mob waiting outside the doorstep. Benson was yelling so much every word he shouted a gumball rolled out. A few other people were holding torches and pitchforks, one man threw a torch and the hay on top of the windmill caught on fire. Fire fumed through the cracks of the roof of the duo. Mordecai had fright in his eyes, Rigby had shame. Mordecai crawled over to Rigby and hugged him tight and he whispered something to him, "How did they find us?" Rigby was silent until he said, "I brought them here." Mordecai let him go and saw Rigby holding a small pocket knife, "Let me put you out of your misery...so you won't have to deal with what's happening..." Rigby pounced on the bluejay and kissed him deep, Mordecai kissed back but with anger and passion too. His heart fluttered, then it felt horrid and stinging, he felt his heart skip beats...Rigby let Mordecai's beak go and pulled out the knife at the same time, the bluejay fell backwards and lay dead on the floor, the roses wilted and the mirror shattered on its own. A scream was heard when the mirror broke, a white spirit lifted and formed into Mordecai, "Why?" His ghoulish voice twirled around Rigby and out of the mills window, more flames covered the walls and on the floor, surrounding the raccoon. "I had to dude! I didn't want you to die like how I am right now." Rigby streamed a tear but it quickly vanished from so much heat. "Why did you tell them?" Again his voice made chills run Rigby's spine. "I loved you dude...and I thought that maybe if I told someone...you could've gotten help." Mordecai's eyes turned from blue to red, "You were the only one who could've helped me...those were the rules, noone was suppose to help and if they did then dangerous consequences will follow...and that's where this lead..." Flames rise up and made Rigby's skin burn. "You deserve to die for what you did...I only had one rose left, we could've lived again, but happy...I was wrong to choose you as my love...fuck you Rigby...consider me a jerk again once you come to heaven...that is...IF you go..." Mordecai's soul zoomed out of the ceiling and into the black clouds in the sky while Rigby's body burned, his skin peeled and he screamed. He closed his eyes and once opened again he was red and zipping through the bottom floors, he passed the last floor, passed the dirt, passed the layers of earth, the only thing Rigby could do was scream and regret...regret he ever killed the only man he loved, regret he ever asked someone to help, regret he ever took pictures while Mordecai wasn't wearing his jacket and handing it to that person...he regrets everything now. He hits rock bottom and onto a hard, hot and steaming ground. He looks up and sees a horrible red demon, "Hello." It said in extension, Rigby screamed and screamed.

End of dream

Rigby opened his eyes and saw his mouth wide open, he was in shock. He calms himself down and starts crying, Mordecai hears the sniffles and quickly sits up, "What's wrong dude?" He said with a yawn, Rigby didn't understand why he was having nightmares, Mordecai didn't know why HE was having nightmares either. Rigby sits up and asks, "C-can you read me a story?" "What kind of story?" Rigby shrugs and Mordecai goes through the small night stands drawer, "Wanna hear BONE? Or...how about..." "Just read me whatever you want." "Alright BONE it is...pick a book from 1 to Tall Tales." "Tall Tales?" "Ok." Mordecai pulls out the book and flips to the contents, "Pick a story...from Smiley and the bone scouts to..." "Just read me something yourself!" Mordecai blanks his face and shoves the book back in the drawer, "Fine uh...um...oh! Uh w-what about the story of how Margaret..." "Nothing about Margaret please." Mordecai once again blanks his face, "How about this then." Mordecai gets off the bed and kneels next to Rigby, "Once upon a time a bluejay came to his friends house and once inside they talk about their feelings and they kissed all night long, the end." "Is that a true story?" Mordecai rolled his eyes and kissed Rigby, Rigby cupped his hand around Mordecai's face and rapped his other hand on his waist. Mordecai stopped and Rigby latched around his neck, not wanting it to end. Mordecai chuckled and pushed Rigby back down, "Believe me now?" Rigby nods and smiles gloomily, he rubs his eyes and lays on his side. "Damn I'm so tired." Mordecai rubs Rigby's side and tells him good-night before collapsing in his own bed.

Morning

The beeping of Mordecai's alarm clock rings and the bluejay stretches (HOT!) until his arms reach to his tail feathers. Rigby smacks his mouth a few times and yawns, he sits up and rubbed his little eyes. The mirror mumbled underneath the pillow of the bluejay, "What do you want Myra?" "I wanna see how everything's going between you and Rigby. Did you get the rose?" Myra looks at his chest and scoffed in disgust and questions. "So you did...how does that work exactly?" Mordecai puts the mirror down and grabs his jacket, "Lets work on that yellow one huh?" Rigby apparently fell back to sleep, Mordecai shook his head and left the room without him. Mordecai went downstairs and saw the house gloom, the bluejay furrows a brow. He walks to the window in the kitchen and stares out to the distance, it was gloomy outside too. He stares even more and flinches when a click was heard against the glass, then another, and another...it was raining. "Great...so fucking great...how am I suppose to get happy when its pouring outside?" Mordecai pulls out a chair and slams himself down harshly.

Rigby yawns again and pulls himself out of bed without opening his eyes, "Mordecai?" He said softly, "Can I...touch you again?" Rigby opens his eyes and see's he's in front of Mordecai's bed, talking to himself. He sighs and grabs the mirror, "Myra?" Myra appears, she's straightening her naturally curled black hair, "What?" "Where's Mordo?" Myra takes a moment to think then leans to one side with a smirk, Rigby still not knowing what she means asks her again, "Where is he?" She raises an eyebrow and Rigby face palms, "Where is he!" He yelled, Myra rolled her eyes and told him, "Use the mirror smart one!" Rigby felt stupid now, he apologizes and asks where his bluejay was. The mirror swirls and shows Mordecai sitting in the kitchen slumped over, listening to the water pound the windows and roof, Rigby looked out his window and saw it raining. "Oh no...wait!" Rigby goes out the door and slides the rail to the first floor, "Hey Mordecai! I have an idea for today!" "I'm glad YOUR pepped up, look outside dude..." "I know its raining but I have an idea on how to solve this problem!" Mordecai sits up, "What?" "Lets splash in the puddles!" Mordecai thinks for awhile, Rigby sees this and grabs the bluejay's hand, "You already have the jacket dude! All you need is boots!" "What about you?" "Mordecai, there's a butt-load of clothes on my trampoline, I think I can manage to find at least another jacket in there." Mordecai nods and tells him to get the mirror on his way back.

Rigby opens the door and dives into the pile of clothes on his trampoline, he pulls out a dude T-shirt, "No." He pulls out 2 pairs of jeans, "No!" He wasn't having an easy time looking for a jacket until he found one, it was white but had a splattered inked rose in the middle, like how the sword looks from the cover of Epic Mickey. Rigby cuts a hole in the back of the jacket for his tail to stick out, he puts the jacket on and he smiles on how cool he looks, he flexes and pulls the hood over his head. He suddenly changes his smile to a sad face, he stared at how he looks with the hood, he tightened the hood and the only thing showing was his nose, he felt depressed now. Seeing on how this must feel like to be Mordecai, having to be hidden from the outside world, nobody to talk to, nobody to have contact with, nobody to love...nobody to love...that remark made Rigby feel horrible. Its just not right to have no love life. The raccoon grabs the mirror and stuffs it in his jacket's pocket.

Rigby heads back downstairs and see's Mordecai waiting by the door with his jacket zipped up and wearing black boots that shined from the hallways light, he held up white boots and grinned. "Dude you know these jackets aren't for rain right?" "Yeah but it won't hurt to get a little soaked would it?" Rigby shakes his head no and slips on the boots, he pulls the hood over his little head, Mordecai does the same and opens the door. "Raccoon's first." Rigby bowed and said, "Thank you." In a small british accent. Mordecai chuckled and looked at the porch, it was covered with water from the rain pouring from the roof. "Come on! Lets go have some fun!" Mordecai said, without hesitation he jumped off the porch and rolled a bit in the wet grass, he laughed while the rain came down on him, he sits up and waves for Rigby to jump out with him. Rigby stood there for awhile then took out the mirror and set it down on the flowerpot that was apparently empty and jumped into the rain with Mordecai, "Yeah!" He fell on top of Mordecai and made the bluejay cough, "Sorry." "It's alright dude, as long as your having fun." "And as long as you have fun too, your spell will be broken in no time." Mordecai nods and stands up, holding Rigby in his arms, he sets him down and see's a puddle. Mordecai jumps and makes a splash of water pour onto Rigby. The raccoon laughs and jumps in another puddle which apparently didn't go high enough.

"Like this dude." Mordecai jumps up and slams his feet down in the water, another splash poured onto Rigby. He laughs and instead runs into the garage and comes out a few seconds later with a bucket full of cold water, he pours the bucket on the bluejay and laughs, Mordecai shivered but brightened up the mood by picking Rigby up and running around the park in the rain.

A few minutes in this process the mirror was yelling for Mordecai to come and get it, Mordecai shakes his head and tells Rigby to stay there, he does and Mordecai's grabbing the mirror with Myra making a big smirk. "What Myra?" Mordecai chuckles a bit and turns his head to look at Rigby splashing in the puddles, "You think he's the one?" Myra asks. Mordecai immediately turns back to the human and blanks his face, "Well...I think so." "Listen...why don't you lay underneath a tree for this rose...you only have two hours left." "Now we're going by hours! What the hell Myra!" "Hey I don't make the rules! Oh wait...I do." She smirks even bigger and points at the sky, the clouds lift a bit and only a few sprinkles of rain were left. Rigby makes a confused face but shrugged it off and started walking towards the bluejay. Mordecai puts the mirror in his soaked jacket pocket and approaches the raccoon. "Hey dude...you wanna lay somewhere?" "Um...sure!" Mordecai and Rigby start walking, Mordecai's arms swung when he walked but his left arm was stopped by a sudden feel of fur. Mordecai looked down to see that Rigby was holding his hand, the avian blushed and stopped at the tree where Rigby was sitting when Mordecai first got the mirror.

They sat underneath the tree for some time, not a word to interfere the beauty of the sun barely lifting in the background, sprinkles of rain dripping onto the boys, "This is really pretty." Mordecai said, Rigby agreed and placed his hand on Mordecai's, the avian blushed again and scooted more next to the raccoon, he looped his arm around Rigby and sighed. Rigby leaned his head to one side and looked at the arm around him, Mordecai's sleeve was sliding off a bit, just enough for Rigby to see the lines on his hand. Rigby felt horrible again, just like in the room, "Hey Mordecai?" Mordecai looked down on Rigby, feeling the comfort of his friend or lover beside him, "Yeah?" "Uh...does it...you know...hurt to know you can't let anybody know about you? Or the way you are?" No love life. Rigby thought, he couldn't replace those words...no love life...no love...no love. Rigby drooped, waiting for his friend to answer him, Mordecai chuckles a bit and looks back at the sky, "Rigby...of course it hurts but I wouldn't let anyone see me the way I am cause if I do remember that everyone will think I'm a horrid monster and they would try killing me...but...it doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you...you're my everything and when I'm exposed to you...its like showing myself off to the world, but you don't kill me...cause you love me...and so I do have someone who cares for the way I am...and dude..." Mordecai was cut off by Rigby's sudden locking, Rigby frenched him and laid on top of Mordecai who was pressed up against the tree, Mordecai kissed back and rapped both arms around him.

They could sense each others breaths losing out on them, so they let go and looked out on the sunset, "Beautiful." "The sunset is beautiful." "Who said anything about the sun?" Rigby said, Mordecai looked back at Rigby and pet his head.


	7. Chapter 7

After awhile, Mordecai stood up and walked away, "Where you going Mordecai?" "I'm gonna have a private conversation with Myra ok?" "Alright." Mordecai pulls the mirror out and Myra just made a face, "Yeah?" "Listen uh...do you think I do my white one tomorrow and make the yellow one this afternoon?" Myra tapped her chin, "I don't know..." She said smiling, "...I don't think I believe your actually in love with him...I just think your doing it just to break the curse, then once its broken your back to being an old, grumpy, ugly, good for nothing..." "Beast...yeah...I hear that a lot lately, but I'm doing this cause I love Rigby and Rigby loves me...and he's determined to break the curse with me." Its true, Mordecai does love Rigby and he does want to break the curse but...he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'll think about it...but if your lying then consider yourself..." She puts her finger underneath her neck and pretends to slice it. "...dead." Mordecai whispered. The bluejay jumped when Rigby touched his arm, "Oh...hey dude." Mordecai smiled while Rigby didn't. "What's the matter?" Rigby shook his head no then rubbed more of Mordecai's arm, Mordecai didn't know what the little raccoon wanted, a hug, a kiss...Rigby grinned and moved his hand down Mordecai's leg...love? Mordecai gently moved the hand away from him and told him he wasn't in the mood right now, Rigby nodded and drooped his head. The bluejay felt bad now, of course Rigby wanted to be with Mordecai but he wasn't in the best interest to have it with him. So instead he hoisted him up and kissed him on the cheek, that was all it took to make him blush uncontrollably. He walked away and Mordecai saw Myra was disappearing, "And where do you think your going?" Mordecai asked her, "Nowhere." She said grinning. "Just getting ready to leave." "For what?" She raised her wrist up and showed him her watch. She disappears completely and Mordecai feels a bit of stinging, "It can't be the afternoon already! Can it?" Believe it or not but they've been out there the entire morning, Mordecai had to go somewhere quick, he didn't want passing citizens to see him scream. They'll think he's crazy, so he runs to the basement and locks it, he clutches his chest until...knocking was heard at the door, he couldn't answer it now! And whoever's out there needs to go away or else he or she might hear him scream. A bit of pain started to come onto him, he started to whimper but he managed to say, "Go a-away."

A human little girl on the outside heard his saying but she ignored it and stayed there, "Are you okay in there mister?" She said, her little red hair blowing in the wind, along with her hot pink dress. Mordecai whimpered even more, "J-just leave me alone!" He yelled, she still ignored him. She looked as if she were 5 or 6 at the latest, her dark blue eyes glistened and she looked at the door as if Mordecai was standing right there, "I saw you run in here!" Her baby like voice trailed into the non-existent ears of Mordecai, "And I wanted to see if you were all right!" Mordecai was about to scream, he could feel it in his throat, but he needed to get rid of this girl or else...

Rigby came by and saw the girl standing near the doors, confused he went up to her, "What are you doing here kid?" The girl turned around to face the raccoon, she was actually shorter than him, she only went up to his neck...how sad. She twirled side to side while holding her dress, "I'm checking on a man who ran in here!" She smiled and pointed at the doors, "Well...where's your mom?" The girl shrugged, "I'm lost...and I thought...maybe if I asked this man he could help me!" She twirled even more, "Do you have any friends or siblings nearby?" She nodded and pointed to two girls with blonde hair, but one had it curly while the other had it straight and pinned up. They walked over to the girl with red hair, "These are my friends, Kathy." She said pointing to the one who had her hair pinned up, she was taller than Rigby and she looked 13 or 14...preferably 14. Her eyes were dark green and she wore a red shirt with a black skirt, she smiled but then she turned it to a frown, "And her twin sister Laura." She said, she pointed to the one with the curly hair, she looked 14, her eyes were green too but she wore a black shirt and a red skirt and she changed her frown to a smile. "And I'm Amy." She said pointing at herself. "Where are your parents?" They all shrugged, Rigby shook his head no and told them to go inside, while he checks on the "man" who ran in there.

Mordecai couldn't bare to hold in his scream anymore, he didn't care if the girl was still there or not he needed to let it out...so he did.

On the other side Rigby heard the yell, Mordecai's yell. He wanted to go down there and comfort his friend from the pain he's experiencing, but the door was locked. He tried budging it but he couldn't get it open.

Mordecai cried and cried, he thought this rose was suppose to make him happy, but instead it brings him pain. He stands up and wobbles, he catches himself before he could fall and un-locks the door, Rigby stood there with concern in his eyes, "You alright?" He asks, Mordecai nods and goes inside to find 3 little girls sitting on their couch, "Who are they?" He asked, he tightens his hood even more and just stays standing there. Rigby takes off his jacket and boots and sets them aside. Mordecai kneels down to Rigby's level, "What the fuck are these little kids doing here?" Kathy looks at Mordecai and frowns even more. Laura knows her sisters look and creates a look of fear in her eyes, Amy puts her hands on her feet and clicks them together a few times. "Their here cause apparently their lost." Rigby told him, Mordecai doesn't say anything, Kathy frowns more than ever and Laura scoots away from her, "What's the matter uh..." Rigby snaps his fingers, "L-Laura?" Laura doesn't respond she tries jumping off the couch but Kathy grabs her wrist, "C-can I be excused?" Kathy said through clenched teeth, "Uh yeah sure go ahead." Rigby said pointing to the door, Kathy hops off the couch, dragging her sister with her. Laura made a look of horror as the door closed, leaving her to tend to her sister's "needs". Rigby rolls his eyes and sits Mordecai down next to Amy. Amy smiles at the bluejay sitting next to her, "Hi!" She squealed childishly (of course cause she's a kid duh!), Mordecai doesn't look at her but instead scoots more next to Rigby and raps an arm around him, Rigby feels a bit embarrassed but hey, its Mordecai...anyone would be willing to have at least a handshake or a hug from him.

Amy looks at the two and smiles, "My daddy use to say, homo's are just a waste of time and galaxy, but I say that's wrong...I like people for who they are and what they want to be. Cause they have soul, and soul is the most important *cough* thing to *cough* have. *cough*." Amy started to cough a little until she was coughing horribly, Rigby got up and snatched a glass of water for the girl. He handed it to her, even when she was drinking she was coughing in the cup...gross.

Rigby leaned on Mordecai's shoulder and the bluejay sighed, he didn't want these girls here and he didn't want them to stay long until the other rose comes, they'll tell their moms and then take the bluejay away...and never see his beloved Rigby again. NO! He thought, even thinking of not having Rigby around anymore will just kill him...unless he kills himself first. Mordecai blocked away his thoughts and turned to see the door open and the child Laura come in shaking with a couple of red stains on her shirt and on her cheek. "You alright?" He finally said. The girl does a weak smile and runs upstairs, opening every door trying to find the bathroom. Mordecai shakes his head no and hears a loud thud coming from the front door. Kathy stood there, frown turning into a relaxed smile, her body covered with red stains and she held her hands behind her back. Rigby looked a bit worried and asked her what happened, she just laughed and walked upstairs with her sister. Both boys looked at each other and then at the little red head. "What?" "What was that all about?" Rigby asked, Amy giggles then rolls her eyes, "Tsk, typical Kathy, she has a bad thing about her, its like her sister and herself are yin and yang! Kathy is the evil part and Laura's the good one!" She smiled, for a little 6 year old she does have a lot of knowledge. Amy continued, "Kathy kills when she's upset, or just needing to relax. And it can be anyone or anything just as long as she gets some blood on her. Laura doesn't like Kathy much, they may be twins but they don't have simil...er...sim, sim similar personalities." She smiled, showing her two front teeth, "And Laura is scared like a kitty cat, she doesn't like going with Kathy cause she's her lady in waiting. But when Laura doesn't do what Kathy wants then she puts a knife to her neck and talks to her, then eventually Laura has to do it, hey even if she is her sister she'll still kill her...their family is weird." Amy clicks her shoes again while Mordecai makes a weird face, Rigby does the same then turns his face into concern when Kathy comes downstairs all nice and clean while Laura was stilled covered in blood. "So your telling us Kathy killed someone?" Rigby asked, Amy nods. Before Rigby or Mordecai could do something Kathy pulls out a cell phone and starts talking. "Hey...you don't have to John...*giggles* of course...could you bring someone over?...only two huh?...alright...meet us in front of the crappy house in the middle of the park...yeah...I know they are!...alright...bye." She hangs up and grabs Laura's wrist, "P-please Kathy no more." "Don't worry Laura, Michael's coming too." "Ok then." She smiles a bit and the sisters leave the house, also leaving Amy behind. Amy hops off the couch and approaches the girls outside, the boys follow too. It was dark outside, black mixed with purple and wind blowing fiercely. Amy touches Kathy's shoulder, "Where you going?" Kathy smiled, she looked more evil in the wind, "John's picking us up with Michael, sad to say they can only take two people in their minivan, me and Laura now scram!" The car arrives and the door slides open, revealing two boys. They hop out and stand triumphantly. One had brown hair and light green eyes while wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans and blue converse, the other had black hair, black shirt and pants, black converse, eyeliner and black eyeshadow and silver eyes. He slumped but smiled when he saw the worried Laura, he walks up to her and hugs her, the green shirt boy looked up at the Mordecai and down at Rigby. "The names John Oaks sir's, and that there is Michael Nightly." He said in a cowboy accent and pointing at the boy in black. "We're just here to pick up the darling girls, sorry Amy no room...later!" He grabs Kathy and Michael grabs Laura, they hop in the car and take off. Dust pouring onto the three.

After the dust clears small sniffles were heard, Mordecai looks down at the girl, she's tearing up a bit. The bluejay feels a little bad that her friends ditched her, he kneels down and tightens his hood, "You'll just stay with us until we contact your parents okay?" She looks at him, her big blue eyes glistening from her tears, she nods and runs inside. Mordecai stands back up and Rigby makes a questioning face, "I thought you wanted to be alone?...with me." Rigby looks down, Mordecai picks Rigby up and holds him in his arms, "I did but she seems interesting besides we can't make love while we have a little kid in the house, and I don't think she'll mind having us kissing and stuff...just not hardcore you know? Like if a kid see's their parents making out they'll scream ew and run away?" Rigby nods, "Same thing." "Oh so if we make out more in front of her she'll run away?" "Uh no, too much makes her into a slut, she'll do it to everyone cause she'll think its ok." "Hmpf." Mordecai tickles Rigby's tummy and sets him down.

"Now how are we gonna contact her parents?" Rigby asked, "Ask her for her parents phone number?" "Pfft, seriously Mordecai? Man, how is a 6 year old gonna memorize their parent's phone number?" "Hey she was talking all smart in the house so don't judge dude." Rigby makes a confused look again and shrugs, "Fine whatever." They go in the house and see the little girl in the kitchen trying to hop into the chair, she's halfway but her legs dangled against the chairs legs, "Ernf!"

Rigby comes over to Amy and hoists her up, she plops in the chair safely and starts climbing the table, "What are you doing?" He asked, Amy stands on the table and grabs a fruit from the fruit bowl, she stuffs an apple in her mouth, it takes up all the space and shows a bit of her buck teeth at the top, she smiles a bit and mumbles something that Mordecai and Rigby couldn't hear, "What?" Mordecai said, Amy spits the apple out and smiles, "I said, I'm a porky pig for thanksgiving!" She giggles, it was adorable on how she didn't understand much especially since she's half smart and half adorably dumb, "No, turkeys are for thanksgiving, pork is for um..." Rigby taps his chin, "Well, porky pig is for looney tunes." He smiles and shrugs, Amy laughs and rocks back and forth with the apple in her little hands, she munches into it. Mordecai looks out the window, the sun was setting and it was time for bed. "Alright bed time kiddo." "What?" She said in extension, "Yup, time for you to get some shut eye...unless you wanna stay up and watch us make out?" "EW!" She screamed, she ran upstairs and locked herself in Pops room. Mordecai chuckled and sat on the couch, Rigby followed along. It was quiet for awhile until Rigby spoke up, "You gonna sleep in your jacket tonight?" Mordecai sighs, "I guess...I don't want Amy seeing me as a beast." "Hmpf." "Man...I don't even think Myra's gonna tell me what the last rose is." "Nah, duh." Rigby said, Mordecai makes a face under his hood and sighs, this gives Rigby an alert that he did say something wrong, "No, no uh wh-what I mean was uh she's not gonna tell us cause that's...the rules?" He shrugged, hoping this fake apology will ease the tension, it does. Mordecai smiles and kisses Rigby, Rigby smiles and opens his lips slightly, allowing Mordecai's tongue to travel in the mouth of the raccoon. Before Rigby could do anything Mordecai pulls away and leaves Rigby whimpering for more, "Sorry dude, remember there's a stranger in the house and she's 6." "Hmpf." Rigby slumps and yawns, "Man I'm tired." "Then lets go to bed." "Ugh fine." Mordecai gets up and walks upstairs, he opens Pops door slowly and see's a bit of red hair coming from a huge shirt, it just made Mordecai smirk at this, Pops shirts were too big to fit her, which is perfect for a blanket. He closes the door and jumps when Rigby was standing next to him, "You scared the frizzles out of me." "Hmpf, I'm surprised you didn't say "fuck" this time." Mordecai gently smacked Rigby's mouth, "Not when a little kid is in the house." "Ugh lets just go to bed Mordo." "Alright." They enter their bedroom and as soon as Mordecai sat down Rigby pounced him and locked lips with him, Mordecai mumbled through their kiss and pushed Rigby back, "Dude." "What?...oh wait that's right we have a "little kid" in the house." He mocked, Mordecai rolled his eyes, "But hey, the door's closed, both her's and ours and she's asleep so..." He raised a brow and Rigby squealed with glee.

In Pops room Amy lay smiling until she started hearing thumps and bumps, thuds and such. She shivered at the sound not knowing what the noise was, she thought maybe it was a monster in the wall, teasing her with its sounds of evil. Or a puppet demon walking the ceiling, waiting for her to look up and watch as its head spins to stare at her and then its hands thump against the ceiling when it crawls away. She was frightened by these sounds, she wanted to run into Mordecai and Rigby's room and dive underneath their blanket and escape the sounds but she had to be strong, so in her most frightened but still pretty adorable voice she yelled, "Stop it!" She dove under the shirt and heard no more sounds, she smiled at her bravery and closed her eyes.

However in the other room Mordecai and Rigby who were apparently doing "you know what" stopped mid-section and looked at each other, sweaty and amused, Mordecai bit his beak, not knowing if they should continue or not, Rigby wanted him to finish, they were almost done until the little girl shouted, Mordecai was already inside him anyway so why not continue? But alas Mordecai said, "Dude I don't think we should finish." Rigby frowned and threw his head back, "Man!" He shouted. "Ssshh! She might here us again!" He whispered harshly, "Fine if we're not gonna finish then get out." Mordecai nodded and pulled away from the raccoon, Rigby sighed and jumped into his trampoline. Mordecai looks outside the window, its dark like usual but no stars in the sky only gray clouds. "Looks cloudy huh babe?" He asks Rigby who basically ignored him. "Tsk, Rigby don't be all pissed off just cause we couldn't finish, there's other day's you know." Rigby huffs and pulls some shirts over his head, Mordecai huffed too and gently wiped away the slime that was suppose to be lodged inside the raccoon, only a little was there though. He lays down and wiggles uncomfortable under the sheets, it was hard trying to get into a good position when the blanket tugs on your jacket and wherever you turn the blanket goes too and uncovers half your body.

"Listen Rigby a bad boy doesn't get a toy!" Rigby's mother pointed at her 7 year old son, "Yeah, yeah mom." "Up! Say it in a rhyme or that's considered a crime!" She said, Rigby groaned, "Yeah, mom your just a bomb." Rigby's mom cheers up, "There you go, bucko!" She leaves and Rigby slumps in his chair, the doorbell rings and he runs to the door, "Who is it?" "Say it right or there is fright!" "Ugh...who is it to visit?" The mom peeked through the doorway and did two thumbs up, Rigby groans, "Its Mordecai!" Rigby suddenly cheered up and opened the door, "Hey dude!" "I hope I'm not rude." Mordecai chuckled, Rigby frowned, "Please, I hate doing the rhymes its like torture to..." "Ahem." A throat cleared behind him, "Um, what I mean was not so clean but what is said has gone to bed, and please don't punish me oh dear motherly. I beg for you, don't do." The mother taps her foot, "Uh...hi Mrs. Raccoon. Heh, heh." "Hey Mordecai, I'm glad you came by." She smirks and leaves to another room, "Pfft, lucky you don't get to say rhymes, *sigh* its just a waste of time." He quickly slaps his mouth shut, "Oh god! I'm turning into my mother oh dear brother!" He slaps himself again, "NO!" He yelled in extension, "I better go." Mordecai chuckled again and left.

Mordecai stirred in his sleep but easily woke up, he opened his eyes a little to catch a glimpse of big blue eyes staring at him. After that he quickly shot out of bed, not realizing his jacket was zipped down and was down to his waist, revealing his whole upper body of lines. Amy was shocked at first until she stepped forward and touched him, "Cool tattoos!" She laughed, Rigby sat up and looked at Amy touching Mordecai's lines, he was surprised Amy didn't react on how he looked, in fact she wasn't scared at all. "Where did you get them done?" "Um...internet?" "Cool!" She squealed. Rigby came up to her, "I heard you scream last night...why?" "I thought I heard monsters! They were thumping and banging on the walls, I was very scared but I made them stop by yelling at them!" She smiled. Rigby bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking its best to leave the monster story in her mind then the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy looks at Mordecai closer and shrugs. "I like them!" Rigby rolls his eyes and told her to go downstairs, "Why?" "Cause me and Mordecai are gonna take a shower." "Together?" She asked while raising a brow and tilting her head to one side. Rigby nods, "Can I have a nana though?" "...what the heck is a nana?" He asked her, "A nana! You know, yellow, delicious, you peel it! A nana!" "Oh you mean a banana, not a nana." "I call it a nana cause I don't wanna say a banana so I make it a nana." "But calling it a nana is not like a banana you just say banana instead of a nana." "But..." "OK!" Mordecai shouted, making the two stop their conversation over a banana. "Rigby let the kid say nana, I mean she's 6 what do you expect? Your 23, say banana instead of nana and let her say nana instead of banana alright?" Rigby grumps and Amy laughs. Mordecai stands up and heads into the bathroom, "Just stay downstairs..." "And help yourself to a banana." Rigby said behind him, "A nana!" Amy yelled. Rigby rolled his eyes and shut the door. Mordecai looked at himself in the mirror while Rigby turned the water on, he put his hand in the wetness to feel if it was warm enough to bathe in, it is and Rigby's jaw dropped when Mordecai stripped himself from his jacket. Mordecai see's this, "What? We don't wear clothes in the first place so why are you so surprised to see me naked, you see me like this everyday...well before the incident."

Rigby nods but states, "Yeah but this time when you strip in front of me it turns me on." "Ugh, dude seriously, you HAD to say that out loud?" "What? You're my jay-jay." He chuckled, he grabbed Mordecai's wing and the raccoon steps into the shower, pulling Mordecai in with him. Rigby's fur was soaked in minutes and so was Mordecai's feathers, the water was warm and smooth against them. Mordecai reaches on the ledge and grabs a shampoo. He squirts some out and rubs it in his palms, "Is that lube?" Rigby asked excitedly, "No Rigby its shampoo, your getting awfully kinky lately." "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh. Dude you just thought I squirted lube right now...in the shower." "And? Haven't you ever heard of a wet dream?" "Uh yeah but remember if we get carried away Amy's gonna..." "Amy, Amy, Amy...ugh! Its always with her! Why can't..." "Wait a minute...your jealous!" "Of what? A little girl?" "Uh-huh." He nodded while scrubbing the shampoo in his hair or feathers. (?) Rigby reaches for the bottle too and squirts a lot to the point where some fell on the floor their standing on. "Dude you don't have to be all jealous just because she's here." "I'm not jealous." "M-hmm right, your always getting pissed off because we can never actually "do it" when she's around." "But we can always lock the door!" Mordecai kept scrunching his feathered hair (!) with his eyes closed while talking to Rigby who was rubbing the shampoo like nothing all over his body in the water, the water quickly rinsed off the shampoo before Rigby could actually scrub some in his fur. "But dude it doesn't work like that, if she catches us in the act she's probably gonna get scarred for..." "Life...*sigh* I know but I love you Mordecai and I want to make love to you too!" "Yeah but not every few minutes of the day!" Rigby grabbed the bottle again and squeezed a whole lot this time, making a butt-load of soap surround the duo's feet. He quickly scrubbed the shampoo all over his body and groaned, Mordecai rinsed his hair and started scrubbing his body and his tail feathers. Rigby didn't have anymore to say, he knows if he keeps talking its going to upset his love and he doesn't want that to happen so instead he looks behind him and see's a scrubber. Rigby steps forward and automatically slips and makes Mordecai slip too, they fall on top of each other, Rigby on top and Mordecai on bottom. He tried getting up but when he would put his foot up it'd slip and he would slide a bit, "Nice going Rigby." "Sorry, I just wanted the scrubber." "*sigh*Its alright, we just need a way to get out, now Rigby...to get out I need you to get off." Rigby nods and slides off and down to his lower regions, "Just turn the faucet off." "Which one?" "What?" Mordecai looks down at Rigby and see's him grinning, Mordecai groaned and told him no, Rigby simply ignored him and...

Amy bit down on the last piece of her banana and clicked the TV on, there wasn't anything to watch for the girl so when she threw the remote on the floor the channel clicked to the news and she was shocked. "Reports are shown that there are horrible dark, stormy and very, VERY dangerous clouds heading this way, wasn't any description on what's in them, hurricanes? Tornados? Rain? Well Brittany's on the scene now, lets go to her Brittany?" "Thanks Tom, it seems these black clouds are not only holding lightning and thunder but it looks like very heavy wind!" She said as she held her arm up to block the rain and the wind, Amy just sat there and watched as the camera man zooms in on a red car carrying 3 people in the inside...get sucked into the black clouds of doom, "It seems its getting worse! So I suggest!...everyone stay..." The screen started to fizz and make a snow screen, it turned off and thunder boomed the house, making it gloom, turning everything dark blue. Amy reacted horribly and screamed, "M-MORDECAI! RIGBY!...D-DADDY!" She yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby ran downstairs sweaty and a bit wet, "What's going on?" Mordecai asked the girl having his hood down, he wasn't ashamed to have his hood down around her anymore, she's a little kid, she'll get over it...at least that's what Mordecai thought. Before Amy could answer another boom made the house vibrate, Mordecai went into the kitchen window when he just could've went with Rigby and stare through the living room window instead. They both look out and see huge spinning clouds shooting lightning and rain involved with horrible wind sucking everything up in its path, and coming their way. Amy started to shake, "W-what do we do!" She cries, Mordecai nods and comes to Rigby, "Alright dude, we need to stop this...but how." "Dude your crazy! We can't stop a raging storm from..." "Listen dude there's always a trick to these things, a dude or woman could be controlling that thing! Remember when we first got here and in the black vortex a monster was shown? Or Destroyer of worlds? Or Snowballs the ice monster?" "But those weren't controlled by people those were real!" "Yes I know but since they were real its easier to defeat them cause their not an object! Their real!" "Your not making sense dude." "Ugh." Mordecai face palms and continues the lecture, "It doesn't matter! Take this for example." He grabs the banana peel Amy left on the couch, "See! This banana's not reacting cause its an OBJECT, and watch this." He kneels down and tickles Amy, she giggles and swats him away, "Did you see the way she came back at me! She's real and she can come back at me! The banana couldn't do anything cause its not ALIVE!" Rigby nods, "So what your saying is that if we can go inside that storm we're gonna find some sort of monster and possibly get killed?" Mordecai nods, the house vibrates again and knocks the game system to the ground. Rigby gasps and cracks his knuckles, "Nobody messes with my baby." He said in a deep voice. Mordecai pulls his hood over his head and Amy pulls out a wedgie. XD

Before they could step out Amy asks Mordecai, "Why do you wear that jacket? Don't you want people to see your tattoos?" Mordecai sighs and shakes his head no while opening the door, "Then why did you get them?" Mordecai ignores her and watches as the tree's leaves are literally torn off from the limbs. Walking people nearby got swept off their feet and sucked in. Amy clings to Rigby which wouldn't really matter because since their all light weights they'd get swept off in blink of an eye, Mordecai walked forward and pulled out the mirror, "Myra." "Yes?" She looked around her, "Whoa! What the hell's happening there?" "You mean your not in our area?" "Of course not! Why do you think I never show up in person stupid...and who's the girl?" "Nothing just show me the person or thing controlling this storm." Myra rolls her eyes and actually shows a man with dark green hair and eyes blazing red, he was playing the drums AND scratching disks like DJ's would and he yelled, "BLAM!" Then a boom of thunder overwhelmed everyone, the more he scratched the more swirls appeared, the more he pounds on the drums the more booms of thunder escape it, and the more he clashes the symbols the more lightning bolts shoot out.

"We gotta stop this." "But Mordecai if we get sucked in there, we might lose our breaths o-or what if that thing sucked up a sharp object? That object will kill us if we're in there! Or..." "S-stop it pwease!" Amy cried, "She's right dude, you better stop that your giving her nightmares." Rigby nods and grins, he looks at the girl and tickles her belly, she laughs with little tears in her eyes. Rigby comes up to her ear and whispers something that made the girl stop laughing and freeze in shock. Her lip quivers but no tears came, Rigby went back to his own space and smiled really big, "What did you say to her?" Mordecai said while looking at the frozen little girl, her eyes were narrowed and her lip kept quivering but still no tears came. Her red hair was spinning out of control from the wind, her dress too but her expression was like death. Mordecai didn't have time for cheering up, he needed to destroy this thing before any of his loved ones get hurt. Without hesitation Mordecai starts running, the wind already trying to sweep him off his feet, he keeps trying to run until he's automatically sucked in, leaving the raccoon in shock with the little girl. "MORDECAI!" Rigby yelled, Rigby didn't know if he should go in after his lover or stay there and protect himself...and the girl. Rigby rolls his eyes, he didn't like this girl being there, even though he was the one who invited her to stay, he regretted doing that and he didn't want Mordecai to die so he decided.

He started to step forward with the little girl tight in his grip.

Mordecai floated around the area for awhile, it was all gray and spirals were spinning everywhere, one person was white...he died. Mordecai tightens his hood and it surprisingly stays shut, he starts to doggy paddle his way over there to check on that person until the person looked up at him, "What the hell you want?" He said, "I-I was checking on you to see if you were alright." "Yeah I'm fine, and what gives you the right to actually see me, you don't care." Mordecai was taken aback he knew who he was and he slightly smirked, "Myra its not right to actually be here." The man smiled and his voice was turned into a girls, "Yeah but I just wanted to see what the hub-bub was about and I see you don't have your "boyfriend" with you." "I told him to stay at the house." "Oh really? Then who's that holding that child's hand?" Mordecai turns around and as he does the man disappears and Mordecai see's a raccoon and a red head approach him, "What the fu...fudge! What the fudge are you doing here!" "I wanted to come and help!" He yelled, Amy's eyes were still narrowed but Mordecai saw the man at the DJ. "Fine but I need to reach this dude." Mordecai started to swirl around until he was behind the DJ he grabbed his arms and they both started to fight, "Get the hell off me!" He yelled, Mordecai grabbed the mans head and started banging it against the drums, thunder boomed as it did too. Until the man elbowed the bluejay and sent him in the front of him, Mordecai suddenly knew how to destroy him and it was with the power of heavy metal screaming...and he knew the perfect person. "Alright you got me! But let me at least hear your death scream before I show you mine!" The man tapped his chin, "Deal, but its not like you can top this!" He yelled, he started to drum up a storm (XD) literally and screamed through the microphone, Mordecai thought it was good and it did hurt him a bit until he smiled. "Now my turn." Mordecai grabs Amy and puts him in front of him, the man starts laughing, "Are you serious? A little girl?" The man starts laughing until Mordecai kneels down to Amy and starts to talk to her while she was still in shock, "Amy, you're a big girl now and big girls don't hold in what they feel inside, you need to let the big girl on the inside, out...please for your mom and dad, show them you're a big girl!" His voice echoed into the girls ears, she suddenly came into realization and screamed as loud and harsh as possible, the man started to cover his ears up from the scream and no sooner than later his head exploded and Amy stopped her screaming, "You did it!" Mordecai yelled, Amy grinned until the spinning started to slow down and they were falling to their death. Mordecai, Rigby, Amy and a few other people including a car were falling at a low speed, but the spinning continued. Rigby was floating by Amy until a long sharp metal pole was shooting straight towards her, Rigby bit his lip, he looked at the pole and than at the girl and then at the pole again, he took a deep breath and lunged to her, he pushed her out of the way and the pole zipped right through Rigby's stomach. It flew out of the clouds but Rigby looked down and found a huge gapping hole in the middle of his stomach, everyone there screamed as the blood started to swirl with the wind.

The wind stopped and everyone landed on the ground harshly. The car landed and it seems Benson, Pops and Skips were in there, everyone that was there formed a circle, Mordecai saw this while lifting himself off the ground. He pushed everyone out of the way and there lay Rigby with the hole and blood spilling out. Mordecai tightens his hood and kneels next to him, "Rigby?" He whispered, Mordecai places his hand on the wound, Rigby flinches but places HIS hand on Mordecai's feathered one, "A-at least *cough*..." A few drops of blood was coughed up, "...w-w-w-we made love for the last time *cough*." Mordecai saw Rigby's head lay to one side, "No." He said quietly, Mordecai put his head on Rigby's chest and started to tear up, "No!" He said, "NO, NO, NO!" He screamed, everyone around him were crying. Mordecai was crying, he just lost his lover, his best friend, and now he'll stay like this forever...unless. Mordecai looks around him, people were watching on how Mordecai will react, Benson, Pops and Skips were worried and a bit teary that they lost their employee. Mordecai knew that the rose wasn't gonna come so he took a deep breath and put his fingers on his zipper, he slowly zipped it down and un-tightened his hood, in a quick motion he took his jacket off and everyone gasped, some people stayed staring in dis-belief on all the lines on him, others like Amy was taken away from him and hid behind other adults for protection. Benson and the gang understood now, not only did they realize he wasn't emo but instead he was CRAZY! Mordecai wiped a tear, "Don't worry buddy I'll fix this." Everyone started whispering stuff like "look at the freak" or "he needs to be put away", those remarks didn't matter to him anymore, all he wanted was his buddy back...that's when it happened.

A huge zap stung the ground and made black smoke cloud everyone. It clears and Myra stood there, beautiful but yet evil. She came up to the bluejay, she looked at Rigby and smirked, "Well, well, well...it seems your rose isn't coming so that means your stuck in this curse forever." Everyone around them were confused, "what curse?" some would say. Mordecai looked at Rigby and gently shut his eyes, the blood around him traveled and beneath Myra's shoes, "Now then, since your gonna stay like this then you wouldn't mind me taking him?" She reaches down to grab the raccoon until Mordecai yelled at her, "NO!..." He started to cry hard now, trying to manage some words, "Take m-m-me instead." He choked, he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at her, she shook her head no and started to reach again, "Just take me instead you bitch! Let him l-live." He yelled at first but then choked again, Myra stood there. Surprised at the bluejay's action she sighed, she thought about it and finally grinned, "Do you love him?" Mordecai looks at his other employee's, even Margaret and Eileen and the others, Mordecai gulped and nodded, "A lot actually." He smiled a bit but it faded when he looked at his dead friend. Myra nodded and asked again, "What would happen if I let him live? Would you treat him like a jerk?" Mordecai quickly shook his head no and rested his head on Rigby's chest, starting to sob and whimper, "I promise to never...ever treat him like that again...ever." He said quietly, Myra nodded, "Do you believe that if I let him live...would you be my slave forever?" All was quiet now, Mordecai closed his eyes tight and said, "Yes...yes I would, just let him live Myra...please." Mordecai held Rigby's hand tight and buried his face in his arm crying even worse now. Everyone around him started to cry even more, they feel bad for this beast who lost his love, Myra sighed and smiled, "That's all I needed to hear." Mordecai looked up tears still streaking his cheeks, Myra nodded and pointed to her chest. She crossed it and disappeared, Mordecai looked at Rigby and kissed him gently on the cheek. Before anyone could leave a light shined through Mordecai's hand, it traveled up his arm and down his body, the light was coming from his lines. Everyone stared at him, none believing what their seeing. More of Mordecai's lines shined until they reached all around and he started to float, he stretched and a big white boom shined around everyone. It clears away and Mordecai's set back down, he rubs his head and looks at his hands...the lines were gone. He looked at his chest and the roses where gone, everything was gone...even Rigby. Mordecai immediately crawled back to the dead raccoon, he shook him, "Rigby?" The raccoon lay still until the wound started to stitch an invisible thread and the blood disappeared. Rigby's chest lifted up and down, Mordecai was so happy that when Rigby opened his eyes Mordecai locked lips with him. Rigby's eyes snapped open and he mumbled a bit before he gave in and kissed back. Everyone awed and left but Benson, Pops and Skips. Mordecai released Rigby and looked at Benson, "Hey guys, um...your not gonna fire me cause I'm with Rigby right?" Benson actually chuckled and touched Mordecai's shoulder, "Of course not, you and Rigby look happy together and if I separate you guys everything will be out of whack." Mordecai was actually shocked that Benson was so calm and not so loud to him, he even made a face just trying to figure out who this stranger was, but no...its just Benson. "What made you think we might go all wacky?" "Cause." Benson started, Pops comes next to him and holds his hand, "He's had experience." Pops finished, now Mordecai understood about Pops with the flower and his mis-placed words. It all made sense now.

That night.

Mordecai lay in his bed, sound asleep and happy that Rigby's alive and the curse was broken. Before Mordecai could turn a tap was delivered to his forehead. "Mordecai?" The voice whispered, Mordecai opened his eyes to see Rigby standing in front of him, "Yeah dude?" "Can I..." Rigby was hoisted from the ground and into the arms of the bluejay, "Mkay." Rigby said blushing, Mordecai tightened his arms around Rigby and kissed him good-night, Rigby kissed his chest and snuggled more in his arms. Mordecai drifted off to sleep while Rigby saw a light shine where Mordecai's heart was, a rose was shown...a white one. It was a black outline of a rose in the white light. "That must be the last one." He whispered, he suddenly thought of a flashback of when Amy said they had, "Soul...he has a soul." Rigby said quietly, the rose disappeared and Rigby snuggled more in his arms and drifted to sleep as well.

...The end.


End file.
